A to Z
by elenam1996
Summary: 26 short stories about Wyatt and Lucy, in random order, all in a post season 1 world. Mainly cute stories that end well :)
1. Intro

Hello everyone!

So I'm still suffering from the Lucy and Wyatt withdrawal and I'm trying to cope in the best way I can, which is by writing about them and re-watching all the episodes on Netflix.

I've seen this done pretty frequently in other fandoms and I wanted to give it a try; an A to Z challenge; 26 short stories with titles being a word starting with one different letter every time. I'll try to include some of the prompts suggested by the Timeless Monthly Fanfic Contest too.

I plan to update a story each Wednesday and Saturday starting on October 4th. I can't promise I'll always make it, but it's the goal I'm setting for myself.

For those who could be wondering, my other story "New Possibilities" is kind of not progressing. I'm not giving up, but I'm just stuck and don't know how to plan the rest.

I'm sorry if the updates don't come as often as I'd like. My head is like a giant pool of ideas that seem to want to be written instead of working on New Possibilites, which is why I thought about that challenge, to finally be able to put those ideas down.

So I hope you'll like this new project that should keep me motivated while waiting for season 2 !

If any one of you wants to try it too it could be really nice !

Let me know what you think of the idea ;)

See you Wednesday!


	2. A

**Here it is! First letter, A for Amanda! Enjoy!**

 **Summary : Wyatt meets Amanda, someone from his past, at the grocery store**

* * *

 **Amanda**

"Pasta or chicken?" Wyatt asked himself as he walked down the aisles of the grocery store, wondering what he would prefer to eat on a Friday night. Chicken was good, and he could cook it BBQ style with french fries and coleslaw, but it had been a while since he had eaten pastas, and who didn't like linguini? With rosé sauce and a French baguette, it would be delicious. Also it was simple, yet delicious, and it was his cooking night. He didn't want a repeat of the last time he had attempted something a little too complicated for his culinary talents. He could still taste how burnt it was when he closed his eyes…

So pastas it was! His choice made, Wyatt made his way towards aisle 3, to grab a box of linguini. As he rounded the corner with his cart, he almost bumped into a woman who dropped a can as she stopped abruptly to avoid the collision.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am!," he immediately exclaimed as an apology. Before even looking at the woman, he reached down to grab the dropped can, feeling bad for almost hitting her. He hid his shame as he bent over to reach the tomatoes can.

"Wyatt Logan?" the girl said as her only response, her tone betraying her shock.

Wyatt immediately recognized the voice and froze. He slowly looked up, afraid of what was coming next.

"Amanda!" he said incredulously, giving her back the can of tomatoes, stuck into some sort of stupor and not being able to formulate any other words. It had been years since he had last seen her. He never thought he'd see her again, especially not in a grocery store a few blocks away from his new house. She and her family had made it clear that they wanted to cut all ties with him all those years ago and she lived so far from San Francisco. But after all he never thought he'd end up there either.

He didn't know how to react to the meeting. Was he supposed to talk to her or just say a polite hello before all but running away? Did she even want to talk to him?

"Wyatt… I… I never thought I'd see you again… What are you doing in San Francisco? How come you left Pendleton?" she asked, deciding for him that they were going to catch up.

"Oh hum… I've got a new administrative job" he answered semi-truthfully, "It's steadier you know?"

Because yes, his job was steady now, or at least that's how he could qualify it since he'd been working at Mason's industries for 4 years now. 3 years of chasing time-traveler terrorists and now one of assuring military surveillance for Mason's new creative ideas. No one, especially Homeland security, wanted a repeat of the time travel machine invention.

Amanda looked at him, understanding Wyatt's need for a new job, "It's what Jessica always wished for you isn't it? A safe and steady job?" she said with a hint of sadness and Wyatt felt bad. He didn't want to do that; flash Jessica's sister his new life, the life Jessica always wanted for them, but would never have the chance to get.

But that day, his wish wasn't granted because as soon as he thought about ending the conversation before it became too awkward, Lucy appeared next to him, interrupting them since she hadn't seen Amanda, who was hidden by a shelf of potato chips from her point of view.

"Wyatt! I found the pickles!" she said proudly as she put a huge jar of dill flavored pickles in the cart, along with other weird stuff she often craved like pizza gold fishes and pistachio ice cream.

Only noticing afterwards that Wyatt wasn't alone, Lucy immediately apologized, "Oh! Hi! I'm sorry, I didn't see you from over there…" Lucy said pointing towards behind her but Amanda didn't answer. Her eyes were glued to Lucy stomach, Lucy's very 7-months-pregnant stomach.

"Amanda…" Wyatt said with a sigh, "This is hum…" he felt bad now. That was the last thing he wanted to do, hurt her, remind her yet again of something her sister would never have.

But she took him by surprise. "Wyatt I'm so happy for you!" she finally said in a whisper and Wyatt had to make sure he heard her well. The look she gave him though, that was genuine.

"Really?" he still asked, a bit of skepticism clouding his judgment.

"Of course! I mean I felt so bad after the way my parents treated you. You didn't deserve that… If someone loved Jessica with all his heart it was you. She'd be happy to see that you're building a family. Much happier than seeing you become a shell of yourself," she said with tears in her eyes and Wyatt felt a lump in his throat.

"Wow… Thank you, I… the last thing I ever wished for was to hurt her… or you," Wyatt said.

"I know that Wyatt, I… I'm really sorry for the way my family treated you. Everyone was just so sad and angry, we said things we didn't mean. We all really regret it," she apoligized.

"Thank you Amanda, really," Wyatt nodded and Lucy, who had been standing by his side and watching the exchange, took his hand in hers at the realization of who Wyatt was talking to. She gave it a gentle squeeze of support.

"Take care of both of them Wyatt," Amanda said, gesturing to Lucy and her pregnant belly, before leaving them with a nod.

"Was that Jessica's sister?" Lucy asked for confirmation after a while, taking Wyatt out of the trance he had been in.

"Yeah…" he said simply, still not believing what had just happened. Even though he had worked really hard in the past years to come to terms with what had happened to Jessica, he still felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. Jessica's family forgiveness was important to him and he cherished it deeply.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked softly and Wyatt looked over at her, smiling,

"I'm perfect, but pickles Lucy? Again?" he joked and she hit him playfully on the arm.

"Your daughter seems to like them apparently," Lucy answered with a shrug and Wyatt simply laughed.

As they left the grocery store, Wyatt thanked whoever was listening; maybe it was god, fate, the force or whatever. He was thankful for the chance he had to meet Lucy and for that apology, that was the last thing he needed to feel completely free. Never would he forget Jessica, but now he was fully ready to build his family.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the first story! Please leave a review! It's so nice to read about what you think :)**


	3. B

**Wow! I received many great feedbacks for the first story, Amanda, and I wanted to thank everyone who left me a review. It was really nice to read about what you thought of the first story and gave me a lot of motivation for the rest!**

 **Thank you also to the person who pointed out a small mistake. I corrected it :) I'm sorry if sometimes some mistakes are left. English isn't my first language, but I try to do my best.**

 **Today's story is a short one. B is for buckles! Have a good read and don't forget to let me know what you think!**

 **Summary : The truth is, Lucy knows how those buckles work.**

* * *

 **Buckles**

It had been yet another particularly tiring mission. After weeks of chasing Emma through dozens of different decades, she had decided to jump to another country for the first time, forcing the time team to follow her to Cuba, on April 17th 1961, where she wanted to alter the events of the Bay of Pigs Invasion, something Lucy was willing to go extreme lengths to protect.

They gone back blindly, not really understanding her motives. She had tried to ally with the Cubans in order to destroy them from within, a little like she had done with Flynn. She wanted the United-States to win that day, not the opposite. There must have been some sort of link with Rittenhouse, a link they had failed to find, much to everybody's dismay.

Still, they stopped her from succeeding and instead helped the Cuban Revolutionary Armed forces to stop the invasion. It had taken its toll on everyone. It was never easy to participate into something like that, knowing very well that they had to let certain people die, good people die, or protect other people with cruel intentions to live.

Now Wyatt, Rufus and Lucy were extremely tired and they were fighting to keep their eyes open as they were walking back towards the lifeboat who had been stashed somewhere on a desert beach, hidden behind some sort of rock cliff. As if they weren't tired enough, the walk seemed to take forever and Lucy kept catching her feet here and there on rocks and tree branches, slowing them down and earning herself some sighs from Rufus who couldn't wait to get back home.

As if it wasn't enough, Rufus also got a round of whining from Wyatt who yet again asked when the hell would Rufus find time to work on that invisible protection he had provided the mothership with. Being able to hide the lifeboat in plain sight would be a great addition. It would offer them the chance to go after Emma as soon as they'd land, and they could also disappear whenever things got too heavy, like it had almost happen that day.

Deciding to ignore her colleagues' little rant, Lucy sat up in her seat as soon as the lifeboat came into view, buckling herself in mechanically. When she was done, she closed her eyes and waited for them to finish whatever important discussion they absolutely seemed to need to have in 1961.

It took 5 minutes or so before she heard them jump in the lifeboat. She heard Wyatt's seat creak as he sat and she felt him move around until he stopped suddenly. Curious as to why had cause him to stop like that, she opened her eyes only to find Wyatt eyeing her with his typical smirk.

"What?" she asked sighing. She was tired, she wanted to get back home, take a shower and go to sleep. She had no time for his stupidly charming grins.

"You're buckled in," he said simply and Lucy blushed.

"I thought you didn't know how those buckles worked," he teased her and she avoided his gaze.

She heard Rufus mutter a small "busted" from his seat and she was tempted to slap him on the shoulder because she knew Wyatt heard too.

"I… I just…" she tried lamely. The truth was, Lucy knew how those stupid buckles worked. She had known for months now. Still, she let him buckle her in on every mission because she liked it. She liked that he seemed to care about her safety. She liked that he was one of the last person in her life who seemed to care.

"It's okay Lucy, I like to buckle you in just as much," Wyatt said with a wink and Lucy blushed even more.

Maybe it was the fatigue, she'd never know, but she felt bold in that particular moment; "Well then you better keep buckling me in on every single next mission," she said with confidence before closing her eyes once again with a small smile gracing her lips.

And she was serious, Wyatt better be buckling her in the next time she'd step into that damn time machine.

* * *

 **Spoilers! Next story on Wednesday: Cake**


	4. C

**Today's letter is C! And what better word for that than Cake? Enjoy!**

 **Summary : Wyatt's first homemade cake**

* * *

 **Cake**

Wyatt was exhausted, completely exhausted. He had spent the whole day with Rufus, showing him new tricks to defend himself if he ever got caught again by one of Emma's goon, which was pretty likely to happen. Wyatt had been bugging the tech for weeks, begging him to try to learn new tricks because he knew that one day he'd need it to save his life.

He was one soldier. Rufus was a technician and a physician and Lucy was a historian. They needed to learn how to defend themselves. As much as Wyatt wanted to, he couldn't be there 24/7 to watch their backs.

Lucy had been keen to learn. After learning about her mother's involvement with Rittenhouse, she wanted nothing more than to feel safe again and she thought that it started by being in control of her own safety. She had gladly accepted the classes Wyatt had offered her, thinking it was the perfect opportunity. She turned out to be a pretty good learner and she now knew way more than the basics.

Rufus… Well he needed a little bit more convincing. He wasn't an outdoor guy, he wasn't a karate kid, he wasn't… He wasn't a lot of things according to the many excuses he used every time Wyatt suggested the since long necessary teaching. However, their last mission had been a near fiasco. They had found themselves trapped by too many of Emma's henchman and it had been way too close. By some sort of miracle, they had made it out in one piece, but it was the final proof that Rufus needed to see that it was well time he stopped being afraid of looking ridiculous and start learning some self-defence tricks.

So all that led to that particular moment; Wyatt being completely exhausted as he came back to his apartment on a late Wednesday night. Rufus had finally been way better than he gave himself credit for and Wyatt had found himself showing stunts of an advance level. They had "fought" with each other all day and now all Wyatt wanted to do was go back to his apartment, order a pizza or something to calm the grumble of his stomach and then go to bed to sleep for at least ten hours.

He fumbled with his keys before opening the door, only to stop dead in his tracks as he heard some noise coming from inside.

Used to assuming the worse, Wyatt started imagining scenarios in his head that would explain the intruder's presence. Thinking it could be someone from Rittenhouse looking to trash his apartment or to attack him at his arrival, Wyatt tried to use to his advantage the fact that the person inside didn't seem like she had heard him open the door.

He silently drew his gun and walked towards the kitchen were the noise was coming from, razing the walls.

"AHHHHHH!" Lucy yelled as she dropped the plate she had been holding when she turned around and found herself face to face with Wyatt Logan, gun pointed at her.

"Jesus Christ Lucy!" Wyatt all but yelled, putting back his gun in its holster, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a pink apron covered in white floor, had some sticky substance on her cheek, chocolate?, and her cheeks were dark red because of the blush.

"I'm making a cake…" she said sheepishly, "Happy birthday Wyatt!"

"You… How… I mean… I didn't told…" he said confused, but quite moved by the gesture.

"I asked Agent Christopher weeks ago about yours and Rufus' birthdays. I realized that we've been working together for 6 months now and it wasn't something we knew. I think that if we have to risk our lives together, it's some important information to know… I noted them in my phone," she shrugged as if it was nothing.

Wyatt's heart swelled at her words. It was the first time ever since Jessica had died that anyone thought about his birthday. He was used to just pretend it was a normal day and forget the ache he felt about Jessica not being there. But that gesture, what Lucy had done, it made him feel like he wasn't totally useless for the first time in years, like he meant something for someone. It was great.

"Lucy, thank you, really," he said softly, not finding the words to express how much the simple gesture meant to him.

"Oh I'm not so sure you should be thanking, me," Lucy laughed sheepishly.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "Why not?"

"Because your kitchen is a mess, the cake is almost burnt because I forgot to press start on the timer, and I accidently put way more sugar then required in the frosting when I dropped the bag of powdered sugar," she chuckled.

"It is still going to be the best cake I'll eat for my birthday,"

"Okay then, let's see," Lucy replied, taking the cake out of the fridge.

It was an homemade round cake with two layers and covered in chocolate frosting. Clearly Lucy had had some trouble with the frosting since it mangled with grumbles of cake here and there and while some spots were sporting what looked like 2 inches thick of frosting, others were almost not covered at all. "Happy Birthday Wyatt" was written in some yellow edible gel and rainbow sprinkles completed the masterpiece.

It was still the best cake Wyatt had ever seen. When he was little his father didn't think that birthdays were important, like any other stuff kids enjoyed. His grandfather always tried to make it up to him by taking him on a special activity like fishing or something. He didn't really baked cakes though. The man had never been a great cook, and was even less since the death of his wife, Wyatt's grandmother he never knew. Then Wyatt grew up and birthday cakes became lame when he was a teenage boy. He thought he didn't need them.

He later met Jessica in college; dorm rooms weren't exactly the place to cook homemade cakes so they'd just buy some cheap cake at the grocery store when it was their birthdays, usually the ones with fluo frosting that colored your fingers for hours. Even when they were married, the tradition stayed. So yes, Lucy's cake was the first homemade cake he ever had for his birthday, and he absolutely loved it.

So when Lucy lit up the candles and asked him to make a wish, Wyatt knew exactly what to wish for. He wished for another cake the next year, but what he really wished for, was for Lucy to be there again by his side.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and that you'll review :) See you Saturday!**


	5. D

**A longer short story because the D letter inspired me a lot :) It's always a pleasure to know what you think and I appreciate the positive feedback I have got so far!**

 **Summary : Wyatt should be used by now to Lucy being in danger, yet he isn't **

* * *

**Danger**

Wyatt should have been used by then to Lucy being in danger. They were on their 34th mission. After the first 15 missions, where they had gone after Flynn, they were now chasing Emma, Rufus' old colleague and role model who had completely betrayed everybody's trust. She was the Rittenhouse agent they were now following throughout history, trying to stop her from putting the organization's stamp on even more historical events than they already had.

If the time team thought they were risking their lives when they were chasing Flynn, it was nothing compared to their newest missions; Rittenhouse people weren't really clement and merciful persons to deal with.

Deaths traps were now a daily occurrence. Wyatt didn't count anymore the number of times they had been held at gun point, or with a knife under their throat, or when he woke up blinded and bounded in an empty warehouse. They had always made it out alive and he had learned to live with a constant threat hanging above his head. Still, it never became easy to hear Lucy call out "Wyatt!" as she was yet again thrown into a dangerous situation.

So that day, in Manhattan 1938, when he heard her in the distance, screaming his name and asking for help, his blood ran cold even if it was far from the first time that she did. He ran without a second thought in the direction of her voice, half-hoping she'd scream again so he could locate her faster and half-hoping she wouldn't, meaning that the danger was gone.

But she did scream again, "Wya…" he never heard the rest of the word and it made him even more worried. At least he had been able to locate quite easily where it came from, behind an abandoned building that stood not really far away, at the end of the pier.

"What a stupid idea!" he thought, separating ways at night while they were wondering Manhattan's piers. At that time of the night, the workers were long gone and the only few people who still wander around weren't the type of people you wanted to come face to face with in a dark alley at night.

Plus, they had experienced firsthand how badly going their own way could end when they had done it at David Rittenhouse's home and Flynn had used it to kidnap Lucy.

Still, parting ways had seemed the only thing to do when they took the decision a few minutes before. They had been on their mission for 2 days already and they still had no idea why Emma was there. So they had decided that they needed to figure it out fast; to stop Emma from changing America's history irrevocably, but also to shut Rufus up. The pilot kept whining that they needed to get back to 2017 fast because he had argued with Jiya before jumping and he wanted to apologize.

But as he was running towards the last place where he thought he had heard Lucy's cries for help come from, Wyatt was realizing just how dumb their decision had been. Desperate times shouldn't affect their judgement anymore. It was just stupid. He only hoped he could get to her before anything bad happened or he'd never forgive himself.

Wyatt finally rounded the pier and the sight he met got him angrier than before if it was possible. There was a man, a filthy looking mariner, with his hands all over Lucy, his Lucy. He held her against the wall of a large warehouse, one hand stopping her from crying out loud and the other under her dress… touching her. Her dress was ripped on the front and she had a small cut on her eyebrow, indicating he had hit her too.

"Get your hands off her!" Wyatt scowled at the man, fists clenched at his sides.

"Don't worry… I'll let you get your turn after…" the mariner slurred, a clue that he was in an intoxicated state, which Wyatt thought he could use as an advantage.

As the man bent his head down to kiss Lucy, Wyatt lunged forward, hitting him full force and ripping him off a shaking Lucy who collapsed to the floor.

The man was barely able to stand on his own with all the alcohol in his system. Combined with Wyatt's weight and the force of the impact, they went tumbling to the ground.

The mariner tried to throw some punches at Wyatt, but he missed them all, his state preventing him from having a good aim. Wyatt had to punch him only once, knocking him out with no regrets. He wanted to do way worse for what he intended to do to Lucy, but he knew he couldn't risk anything. He also knew Lucy would never approve, no matter his noble intentions. Plus, he had more important things to take care of, such as the woman who was hugging her knees to her chest, trying to calm down her breathing as she watched him with big frightened eyes.

"Lucy…" he called gently, but she made no move, still staring at him in shock.

"Hey, it's alright, come on," he said, offering her his hand to help her stand up. She took it after a minor hesitation, still staying mute.

As soon as she was up, Wyatt enveloped her in a bear hug and he felt her immediately relax in his arms.

Lucy let out a breath. She was okay. Wyatt was there. She was safe.

Wyatt reluctantly backed off, still keeping a hand on Lucy's waist while the other went to her eyebrow, his fingers brushing softly over the small cut and the swollen skin.

"I'm sorry I let you get hurt," Wyatt said with a sigh, the guilt eating at him for previously agreeing to part ways.

"It wasn't your fault" Lucy whispered, finally calm enough to articulate a few words.

"I know that it wasn't my fault you were hurt, but it was my fault I let you go along by yourself," he added, fear still running deep through him. He couldn't lose Lucy, never. She had become way too important to him. He couldn't imagine his life without her anymore. They had only been working together for a year and yet he felt that if the time travel thing ever came to a stop, he wouldn't know how to get back to his old life. He didn't want his old life anymore. He wanted this life; with Lucy. But he was an idiot who had been keeping his feelings for himself forever. There had been that moment at Mason's industries months before where he really thought for a second that he'd tell her everything he had been feeling; butterflies and all. But Mason had to interrupt that moment and they never got it back, not after Lucy's mom dropped the Rittenhouse bomb on her and his only goal became to protect her, something he was apparently so bad at.

"Wyatt, you can't think like that. I'm not defenceless. I'm a grown woman. Plus, you can't be there 24/7 to protect me. I have to learn how to do it myself," Lucy said, chastising him for thinking such absurdities. How could he think it was his fault that she got hurt?

"But that's the thing, I want to," Wyatt finally admitted with hope shining in his eyes.

Lucy's breath caught in her throat, "What?" she choked out.

"I want to be there 24/7 Lucy. Not because I see you as someone vulnerable or fragile. I know you don't need constant protection, but I want to give it to you anyway because I would kill myself before I let anything or anyone hurt you," Wyatt added, exposing his true feelings for Lucy. He was tired of waiting and pretending. There had been too many close calls recently, way too many. He would never forgive himself if something happened without Lucy knowing how he felt. He was done hiding.

"You really mean that?" she asked with hope at his heartfelt confession.

"Of course I do Lucy, I've been wanting to tell you forever, since that possibilities talk at Mason's to be exact, but it never seemed like the right time," he explained, gazing down in shame. Who was he to think he deserved her after he hid like a coward for months?

"I, I thought you had changed your mind," Lucy stuttered.

"What?" Wyatt asked in disbelief.

"I thought you changed your mind," Lucy repeated once again, not catching Wyatt's real reason why behind his "What?".

"I understood the first time," Wyatt specified, "I just, I don't understand how you could believe that?"

"You barely talk to me anymore! As soon as you can, you get away! When we come back from missions, you're always the first one out of Mason's industries, almost running towards your car. You don't go out with us and you never accept my invitations. Do you need more examples?" Lucy blustered out, glad to finally be able to take it off her chest.

"I…" Wyatt started lamely, "I'm sorry Lucy," he said so softly she almost didn't hear.

"Don't apologize, I just wished I understand why you acted that way!" Lucy sighed in defeat.

"I was scared," Wyatt admitted with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Scared?" Lucy repeated with confusion.

Wyatt took his thumb to trace Lucy's cut on her eyebrow. "Yes scared. See what just happened? I was scared to fall for you because I'm too afraid I won't survive if something happens to you. I can't… what happened to Jessica, I can't have it happen again to someone I love,"

"You, what? What did you say?" Lucy asked, things happening too fast for her to grasp the reality. She had been waiting for weeks and months for Wyatt to finally say those words; words she was starting to doubt she would ever hear. And now he was finally saying them, in the middle of nowhere with an unconscious drunken mariner laying on the ground a few feet behind them.

"I'm saying that I love you Lucy. I want to be there to protect you 24/7. Because even though I'm not sure I could handle something happening to you, I know that it wouldn't make any difference if I kept hiding my feelings. We live in constant danger, and no matter where we stand, no matter what you think of me, I love you. I can't run away from that and I'm tired of trying to," Wyatt admitted, cupping her cheek and leaning in closer.

And then fireworks exploded in Lucy's head while butterflies where having a dance party in her stomach, her feet not touching the ground anymore. It was one hell of a kiss. One she had been waiting for for so long!

* * *

 **Next letter is E! Can you guess what word I will use?**


	6. E

**E is for… Elevators! And they really inspired me! Enjoy!**

 **Summary : Being trapped in an elevator can have its perks.**

* * *

 **Elevator**

This was not what Lucy had been expecting to happen today. This was the last thing she had been expecting to happen. And not only didn't she expect it, she also really didn't want it to happen. Being trapped in an elevator somewhere between the 7th and the 8th floors of one of Chicago's first skyscraper wasn't something on her to do's list, especially not today, and especially not with Wyatt Logan.

Lucy couldn't explain how it had happened. One day they were talking about possibilities in one of Mason's industries' conference rooms and the next Wyatt could barely look at her. She had spent the first week trying to talk to him, but he kept avoiding her and dodging her in hallways. He didn't want to talk to her? Well, Lucy decided to fulfill his wish as best as she could. Unless totally necessary for their survival, she decided she wasn't going to waste a single word on Wyatt Logan anymore.

Rufus had tried to understand, to make them talk to each other, do something, but it was hopeless. How could Lucy try to fix things when she didn't know what had happened in the first place?

So no, she wasn't in the mood to be trapped in an elevator with someone who, for some unknown reason, couldn't even look at her. Someone who hadn't addressed her a single word ever since the elevator had come to an abrupt stop somewhere between two floors almost 10 minutes ago.

At first, Wyatt had spent a good 5 minutes swearing, then another one yelling to attract someone's attention for help. Who? Lucy had no idea because they had snuck in the building at night and it was most possibly desert. When Wyatt had realized the failure of the yelling thing, he had started razing the walls and inspecting them with his hands. He had been doing that for the last 2 minutes. Lucy didn't exactly know what he was looking for, maybe a breach or something; she was too busy trying not to panic to pay attention to how Wyatt was taking the whole situation.

"67… 68… 69…" she counted her breaths in whispers, eyes closed, trying to stop the world from spinning and her mind from imagining the walls squeezing her until she couldn't breathe anymore.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked suddenly from beside her, making her lost track of her counting.

Where was she at? 72? 75? She didn't remember. The damn walls looked like they were closer, like they were going to crush her. She had to get out of there! And what Wyatt thought he was doing? Taking her off her counting like that? She was okay before he disturbed her! Now it was getting hotter and she couldn't remember what freaking number she had stopped at? 70-something, but what?

"Lucy?" Wyatt repeated.

Would he leave her alone already? She was trying to survive!

"What?" she snapped.

"I was just wondering if you were okay?" Wyatt asked, taking a step back at Lucy's harsh tone.

"No I'm not okay! I'm trapped in a freaking elevator! One of Chicago's first elevator! Not really my idea of a fun night!" she added through clenched teeth.

"Well don't worry, I'm as pissed as you that we are trapped here," Wyatt said, returning to his… whatever he was doing before.

Where was Lucy at again? 71, 74? 80? She could feel herself breathing faster and faster, no longer able to control it, tears filled her eyes and the world started spinning. The walls were like the doors of her car, she was back there in the river, her car shutting down, water filling in. There was nothing she could do about it. She was going to die. She was going to die! That was it!

"Lucy!" Someone was saying her name. She could hear it. Did someone see her plunge in the river? She thought the road was desert.

"Lucy!" There it was again; her name being called. She had to fight. She had to breath. Someone was there, she was going to be okay.

"Lucy looked at me!"

She opened her eyes and only saw water, deep blue ocean water. Wait no, it was eyes. She knew those eyes. She had stared at them many times before. Only lately when they fell on her they were much colder than they were then. Right then they were inviting and she wanted to listen to whatever they had to tell her.

"Breathe with me!" Breathe? Yes, that was something she could do.

"That's it, slowly," the blue eyes said again, "In and out," Wyatt added.

After a few breaths, Lucy was finally able to think clearly again, at least enough to realize that Wyatt had both his hands on her shoulders and that his face was only inches from hers. And to remember what a jerk he had been the previous weeks.

"I'm good. Thanks," Lucy said coldly, jumping out of his touch. She didn't need and didn't want his pity now. He wanted to be a jerk, well he could be for all she cared!

Wyatt backed away as if he had been burned, turning around and running his hands through his hair before exploding, "What is your problem? All I've done was trying to help! You weren't exactly in control moments ago!"

"What is my problem? Are you really asking me that question?" Lucy replied, her bottled up feelings bursting in Wyatt's face, finally.

"Yes I am asking! I don't understand why you are always mad at me!" he yelled.

"Are you serious? Are you really saying that for real? I guess you really are a self-absorbed jerk then!" Lucy spat.

"Because you've been nothing but an angel lately!" he accused her in his turn.

"I might not have been an angel lately, but that's only because I was tired of waiting for you to talk to me again! You were avoiding me Wyatt! You don't talk to me anymore! I needed you! I freaking needed you because you were the only person left in my life but you ran away!" Lucy yelled before breaking down in sobs. God she was weak; she had promised herself she wouldn't breakdown, that she'd push through until the missions were over. Wyatt didn't deserve her tears anymore, but he had hurt her so badly!

"I'm sorry," Wyatt said so softly that she almost didn't hear at all.

Lucy sniffled and put herself together before answering; "Yeah well, cut the crap and help me try to find a way out!" She didn't want to fall for his weak apology. She needed more than a simple "sorry" if he wanted her to believe him.

"Please Lucy, we have to discuss this, I really am sorry, I, I understand if you can't forgive me, but I really was trying to protect you," Wyatt tried.

Lucy scoffed, "Are you really trying to make me believe you were doing this for me? Not talking to me? Not even answering me when I reached out? I needed you Wyatt! I found out my mom was freaking Rittenhouse and you weren't there! The minute I found out I went to you and as soon as your learned you shut me out!"

"I shut you out because I, because I didn't want anything to happen to you!" Wyatt said, but it wasn't enough to convince Lucy.

She crossed her arms and eyed him, urging him to defy her; "Explain to me exactly how you thought it would help me to make me feel like I couldn't count on a single person in this world anymore?"

"I, I was there Lucy, I am still there, always there. I was scared Rittenhouse would try to hurt you. Every day I run out of Mason's before you to make sure your car is safe, not rigged or anything. Then I drive to your apartment to make sure the entrance hasn't been forced. After that, I go back home and work on research to find more about Rittenhouse, to find something that could incriminate them and put them all behind bars," he explained.

Lucy couldn't believe her ears. She didn't know if she was relieved or not by Wyatt's words. Yes, he had tried to keep her safe, but was he really obligated to stop talking to her for that? Couldn't he had just checked her car with her close by? Or at least told her about it so she knew where he was running to?

"And how all that has prevented you from talking to me anymore?" she asked, needing more convincing.

"I didn't want to scare you and I wanted to give you space. You'd just learn about your mom's Rittenhouse implication, but still, all I could think about when we were together was that conversation about possibilities and how I wanted to just tell you everything I felt. I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed. I wanted to give you time to sort everything out," he admitted.

She took a time to compose herself, feeling like she had been slapped in the face. That was why she had been feeling so miserable and lonely lately? Because Wyatt wanted to give her time? "Don't you think that was my decision to make?" she argued with him.

"I admit it wasn't the brightest decision of my life," Wyatt sighed, "But you have to believe me when I tell you that I had no intention of hurting you. I realized what I had done too late when you stopped trying to talk to me and became snappy. I realized that instead of protecting you from getting hurt, I had been the one hurting you. And it got me even angrier. I messed up, I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry too," Lucy sighed, "I should have talked to you instead of bottling everything up and then acting like a giant moping baby,"

"Well I shouldn't have given you any reasons to do so and I'm sorry for that," Wyatt said, taking a seat on the floor, his back resting on the elevator wall.

"No you shouldn't have. As glad as I am to know you were actually not disgusted with me or something, it still felt like it for weeks and it hurt. Because my mom practically disowned me since I don't want to honor my Rittenhouse roots and I had to go through the toughest investigation of my life with agent Christopher who wanted to make sure I wasn't a spy among Mason's people. So I really needed you. And after the way we talked all those weeks ago in the conference room, when you weren't ready to say good-bye, I really thought you'd be there and I was really disappointed when you weren't," she admitted, sinking down to the floor just next to Wyatt.

As she touched the ground, he encircled her shoulders with his left arm and she rested her head on his lap.

"I'd never hurt you on purpose Lucy and I'm sorry that I did unintentionally," he said softly, bending down to kiss the top of her head.

"Promise you'll never do it again?" Lucy asked with such vulnerability in her voice that Wyatt's heart broke.

"I promise," he swore.

But Lucy didn't have time to add anything else, because a loud thud came from the top of the elevator, making it shake and Lucy scream. Wyatt covered her frame with his body as a small detonation was heard and smoke filled in the cabin at the same time than a hole was made in the ceiling.

"Well I'm impressed you haven't kill each other yet," a voice said from above them, a voice they immediately recognized as Rufus'.

"Rufus!" Lucy shrieked in excitement. He was there, they were safe.

"Glad to see you too Lucy, please tell me you and Wyatt didn't fight all night?" he asked almost dreading the answer. His colleagues' behaviours were quite hard to deal with nowadays. If they would just kiss and make up already!

"Actually we did for part of the night, but I'm glad it happened, because we're good now," Lucy smiled at Wyatt.

"Seriously? You guys are finally good?" Rufus asked in disbelief.

"Yes we are," Wyatt nodded before extending his hand to Lucy and guiding her out of that damn elevator cabin.

Well maybe not so damned. After all, they were now good because of it!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Letter F is coming soon...**


	7. F

**Ok... So I realized my last three stories are pretty much alike, but I hope you still like them :) I'll try something completely different for the next letter, but by the time I realized it, it was too late for this one.**

 **Anyway, F is for freeze! I hope you enjoy and if you do, please review :) I love to know what you think!**

 **Summary : Cold temperature forces close proximity**

* * *

 **Freeze**

"What happened on February 10th 1899?" asked agent Christopher with her usual authoritarian tone, mere seconds after Lucy set foot in Mason Industries, the last member of the trio to arrive for their newest mission.

"I… You know you can use google right?" Lucy replied a little bit aggressively, tired that they always seemed to wait for her to get those answers while Internet was such a great invention.

"Oh, someone is in a mood today," Rufus muttered under his breath to Jiya, who responded by hitting him in the ribs, but it was useless because Lucy had already heard.

"Yes I am in a mood! I'm sorry, I just bumped into Noah this morning at the supermarket and let's just say that it didn't go really well," Lucy sighed.

"Are you okay? What did he say again?" Wyatt asked with care, putting a comforting hand on her back.

Lucy shrugged out of his touch and pretended nothing happened, "I'm fine, sorry, hum February 10th 1899 you said? Well it might be the blizzard? That winter there was a big blizzard that stretched for 4 days, from the tenth to Valentine's day. The temperature dropped below 0 almost everywhere, it even snowed in Florida," she explained.

As always she knew the answer to every historical question without needing research. It was something all her coworkers admired her for, and also the reason why they waited for her to give the answers instead of losing precious time googling something she already knew.

"Why would Emma want to go there? Doesn't seem really fun," Rufus scoffed, not enchanted at all at the idea of spending days freezing in the blizzard in a time period where hot boots and North Face coats had yet to be invented.

"I don't know," Lucy sighed, "Many people died in that blizzard. Like it often is, it's probably about who died and who didn't? There might be someone who was saved that day and whom Emma wants to make sure doesn't survive this time. I don't know, it's all I can think of,"

"Or maybe she wants us to freeze to death and we are going to walk straight into a trap," Rufus suggested, raising his eyebrows and shuddering at the mere thought.

"Well we can't take that risk. While we are sitting here, she could already be changing history without us even knowing. A technician will print you out the list of all victims and important people involved. It might be a good start. Get ready to go in 20 minutes," agent Christopher announced, clapping her hands together and motioning for the workers to get back to their job.

The three time travelers followed the orders, disappearing down the hallway and towards the wardrobe dock.

"Lucy, seriously, are you okay?" Wyatt asked moments later as they were choosing their clothing in the many racks of costumes. He showed Lucy what he planned to wear, some long leather coat lined with fur, but still not looking hot enough for what they were about to do. He couldn't afford to be picky though and it was probably his best option.

Lucy nodded in approbation for his clothes, "Yes I'm fine Wyatt. Just you know, bad morning,"

Wyatt was sure he didn't believe her, but he didn't have the opportunity to add anything else because Lucy escaped the questions, disappearing in a changing cabin and locking it behind her.

She only emerged out minutes before the launching of the lifeboat. She was dressed in time travel appropriated winter clothing with layers and layers of fabric and fur to keep her warm. She tried to make all that fit into her small seat in the lifeboat as Wyatt kept starting at her, questions swimming around his head. He wanted to try to question her once more, but it wasn't the right time with all their colleagues close by. Still, he knew something was bothering her, and he was well intended on figuring it out fast. He wasn't going to be fooled by that fake smile she had put on.

When he helped her with her buckles, she didn't even meet his eyes. Another clue that something wasn't right.

Wyatt kept his gaze on her as the lifeboat started to shake and grumble, a sign that their jump was about to happen. Seconds before the nausea of time travel became too much and he had to close his eyes, Wyatt's glance met Lucy's and he tried to tell her he was there for her, no matter what, but in return, he only met sadness in her big brown eyes.

Sadness he wanted to elucidate, but all that had to wait because as soon as they landed and the door slid open, Wyatt knew they were in for a rough mission. It had already started to snow and the floor was covered by at least a feet of fresh untapped snow. The wind was already hitting full force and even though it was only 4 PM, it was almost pitch dark outside. They could only faintly distinguish the outlines of a barely lit city, a city which was going to lose all power in a mere 4 hours according to Lucy. Considering the walk alone to the city was going to take them almost an hour and a half in those conditions, they didn't have a single minute to lose if they wanted to make it and not be stuck in the cold.

Resigning himself into having to postpone his conversation with Lucy, Wyatt made the first steps towards the city and out of silent agreement, his two colleagues followed him as they headed through the snow, bracing themselves from the wind and hugging their costumes tight to keep themselves warm.

They didn't speak for the whole time it took them to get to the city, except for Wyatt asking once in a while if everybody was alright and Lucy and Rufus answering with reassuring nods.

The walk took them almost two hours, half an hour more than what they had planned. Lucy's lips were getting blue from the cold and she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. It felt as if her whole body was frozen from inside, almost to the bones.

She walked the last half with chattering teeth, praying to find a warm place to rest soon. They had yet to find out why Emma was there, but she knew they weren't going to be able to do anything without a hot cup of tea to warm them a little. She couldn't think anymore and she could only guess that Rufus was in the same state. Maybe Wyatt wasn't feeling as bad since he had been trained to support harsh conditions. Still, trained or not, there was a limit to how much one can take.

As soon as they reached the city, they spotted a small inn that looked open. A carved wooden sign stated it was also a tavern. This was exactly what they needed. They made their way to the door, without even having to ask each other about the idea of stopping there. Everyone needed some rest.

They engulfed themselves in the inn, leaving behind the cold stormy winter air for the warmth of a wooden fire and strong alcohol.

Lucy knew that their relief would be short lived since the power shortage was about to cut all the lights from the city plus the central heating from the richest buildings who could afford it. All that would lead to a fire wood shortage since the city wasn't used to receive such cold temperatures and wasn't ready to face it. Many people would literally freeze to death in the hours and days to come, hopefully no one from her team.

Their entrance hadn't gone unnoticed by the workers nor the clients who eyed them, probably the first people who had pushed that door in a long time, the storm stranding people where they were.

"Can I get you anything?" asked the bartender from behind his counter, eyeing his new clients. The tavern was full, people had probably chosen to come to this place for warmth since many of them lived in houses poorly isolated where only a fire wasn't enough to keep the cold from creeping in.

A huge fire was burning in every corner of the tavern, added with a central heating system that provided the room with comfortable temperature. People were glued to each other, trying to share the warmth of wool blankets and everyone was nursing a drink. Nothing like amber liquid to keep you warm.

"3 whiskies please," Wyatt ordered before leading a shivering Lucy and Rufus to the only table available in the far back of the room.

They didn't say a word until they had downed their drinks, needing the warmth to make them feel a little better. Even with the help of strong alcohol, Lucy kept shivering and still had blueish fingers. Seeing that, Wyatt took Lucy's hands in his to rub them and warm them, but she withdrew from his hot grip.

Wyatt pretended he wasn't offended by the gesture and raised his hand to order another round; he needed it to take his attention of his growing worries for his girlfriend.

"What do we do now?" Rufus asked, "Can't say I'm dreaming about going back out there and I doubt that Emma is really efficient in that cold either,"

"I don't know," Wyatt sighed before he took a sip of his second drink, "I can't seem to catch on why Emma could be here. Lucy studied the list and there is no one known who died during that blizzard and the particular city she jumped too isn't famous for anything. It's like she chose a random place, but why?"

"Lucy? You're the historian, care to help us a little?" Rufus said, waving his hands before Lucy's eyes, trying to catch her attention since she had been staring at empty air for the entire conversation.

"Sorry, I'm… I have no idea, maybe we should just go back out there and look for her?" she suggested half-heartedly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a man from the table behind them, who had clearly been eavesdropping, "It's snowing even harder than before and there is like 2 feet of snow on every street. Everything is closed except this tavern. You'll die if you go back outside."

Wyatt thanked the man with a small nod, "He's right you know," he said to his teammates, lowering his voice so they wouldn't be heard again, "Emma is as human as we are. She can't accomplish anything in a storm like that. We should stay for the night and then figure something out tomorrow morning,"

"All right," Lucy agreed with a shrug, "It's not like I can think of anything that needs urgent historical protection,"

With all three teammates agreeing on the best course of action, Wyatt went to rent them rooms. One for Rufus and one for he and Lucy. They had been dating for a while now and there was no need anymore to get separate rooms. It saved them money and he felt better knowing he could keep an eye on his girlfriend, ensuring that Emma wasn't trying to sneak up on her at night to bring her back to Rittenhouse.

There were lucky, only two rooms were left for renting, just what they needed. They took their keys and made their way upstairs, emotionally and physically drained from the freezing snow and the icy wind.

Still, as glacial as it was outside, Wyatt wasn't prepared for the cold shoulder he was about to receive from Lucy.

"You want to go to bed?" Wyatt asked after he and Lucy had both settled in their room.

"Hum… I… I think I'm going to hum… to maybe hum… take a little walk," Lucy stuttered lamely, putting her coat back on, which was soaking wet from the melted snow.

"What? Lucy come on! There is already a huge storm outside! It's pitch dark, you'll only freeze and get lost!" Wyatt couldn't believe his ears. There was no way he was letting Lucy go outside in the storm by herself. He didn't know what was going on with her, but he knew he had to find a solution and fast. This wasn't his Lucy. Something was clearly bothering her.

"I… you're right I, I just don't feel like hum… like going to bed yet," she tried, avoiding his gaze and dropping the drenched coat as a shiver passed through her. Wyatt was glad to see that she still seemed to have a little bit of common sense!

"Then we don't need to go to bed right now. We can talk, but please let's try to warm you up a little first," Wyatt pleaded. He knew her hands were still frozen since he had tried to warm them a couple of minutes ago in the tavern. He could only guess that if she was half as cold as he was, she was still almost frozen. Plus, minutes before, he had seen a shiver pass through her and it was most definitely from the cold and her wet clothes. Waterproof stuff had yet to be invented and Wyatt had deeply missed it on their way to the tavern. Water had filled his boots and went through his coat and clothes, freezing him to the bone. He had spent the last hour trying to warm up, but he it had almost not improved at all.

There was a fireplace in their hotel room, but Wyatt could sense that they were about to run out of wood. There were only a few logs left and it wouldn't take a lot of time before they were going to be all consumed. He had to warm both he and Lucy before the temperature dropped again.

"I'm fine," Lucy said, refusing his help.

"Lucy please, if I'm thinking about how cold I still am, I can guess you're not that better. Snow went through your coat and everything is soaking wet. You need to get out of your clothes before you get sick," Wyatt replied with a sigh. This wasn't Lucy's usual state. She wasn't that whiny and stubborn usually. Yes, she was strong-minded, but it was always for good reasons whenever she stuck to her point. Ever since the beginning of the mission she had been keeping to herself and refusing Wyatt's tries to help for no apparent reason, except that meeting with that stupid ex-fiancé of hers…

Lucy looked everywhere but at him, "Alright," she sighed before taking off her coat and several layers of clothes and sliding under the covers in her undergarments, still refusing to meet his eyes.

Wyatt joined her with a sigh, but as soon as he went to encircle her in his arms like he did every night, she turned away from him and slid to the edge of the bed, escaping his embrace once again.

"Lucy," Wyatt began, hesitating to put his hand on her shoulder before withdrawing it and putting it under his head. Laying on his back, he stared at the ceiling for long minutes, trying to figure out what the problem was.

What Noah had done to make Lucy act that way; all closed off and rejecting his affection? It was no coincidence that Lucy had stopped acting like his girlfriend the day she ran in her ex fiancé at the grocery store.

He was about to finally ask her about it when he realized that Lucy had fallen asleep. Knowing that she needed her rest, he decided against waking her up and instead fell into a peaceful slumber himself.

He woke up three hours later. The fire had died and the room was plunged in the dark. He could hear the glacial wind blowing through the cracks around the window. That was when he realized that Lucy was shivering next to him. She was still clinging to the edge of the bed as if touching him was the worst thing that could happen, but he had enough of it. He wasn't going to let his girlfriend catch a pneumonia in 1899 because she was too stubborn to talk to him.

He encircled her with both his arms and tucked her closer to him, to try to warm her up a little, but it wasn't long before she woke up and tried to wiggle free.

"Wyatt, please," she protested weakly.

"No. You're freezing Lucy. I don't care why you are mad at me, I'm not letting you get sick!" he stated firmly, tucking her even closer to his side.

"I'm not mad," Lucy finally said after some time, giving up the fight.

"Then why are you pulling away from me?" Wyatt asked almost desperately, really needing some answers.

Still facing away from him, Lucy finally shared with him what thoughts had been running in her head all day long, "Because I'm scared. Because of what Noah said this morning,"

The sole mention of the doctor made Wyatt's blood boil in anger. While it seemed at first that Noah had well taken the breaking off of their engagement, the man had been quite hard to get rid of in the weeks that had followed. While being busy defeating a new Rittenhouse dynasty controlled by her mother, Lucy also had to deal with her ex-fiancé who kept knocking at her door in the middle of the night, sometimes to try to win her all over again, and others being so drunk that the only things he could manage were to yell insults at her window. The guy had been a real pain in Wyatt's ass, mining Lucy's self-confidence with his wounding words.

But Noah had finally given up weeks ago when Wyatt and Lucy had moved in together, probably too scared of a face to face with Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan.

Still, that hadn't been enough to stop them from meeting randomly in the grocery store. The minute Lucy had told him how she had run in Noah in the morning, Wyatt had suspected that it was the reason why she was acting strangely, but it didn't mean that hearing it from her didn't hurt. He was tired of Lucy getting insulted and downgraded by that stupid doctor!

"What exactly did that stupid Dr asshole said again?" Wyatt asked tightening his hold around Lucy, his way of showing her that he was there and that she could tell him anything.

"Nothing but the truth," answered a voice that Wyatt couldn't believe was Lucy's. It sounded so broken, so hurt, wounded.

"How many times will I have to tell you Lucy? Nothing that guy says should hurt you. He doesn't know what he's talking about. He doesn't know the real you," Wyatt whispered in her ear.

She suddenly turned in his arms to face him, her face streaked with tears and fresh ones pooling at the corner of her eyes, "No, but he knows you apparently. He… he…, he said that you'll never love me enough, that I should stop trying to replace Jessica,"

Lucy began and Wyatt stayed silent, waiting for her to empty her heart.

"I swear Wyatt that it is not what I want! But he's right, how can I hope I'll ever be enough? I wasn't even enough for my own mother! And I hate it because I love you so much! But I'm just scared that one day I'll wake up and you'll tell me you're leaving me, or that you'll get another chance at bringing her back and that you'll succeed this time! And I know it is selfish, but what will I do if it works? Where will I go? I have no sister, no mother, no friends. I'm just scared," Lucy finished, letting out fresh tears.

Wyatt's heart broke at her confession; "Oh Lucy, you'll never be alone. After everything we've been through, I realized long ago that I have to accept that Jessica is my past. Trying to get her back could do more harm than good. Who knows what kind of persons we'd be? I'll never forget her, she'll always be my first love, but you are my present. You're the person I love. I'll never leave you."

"You really mean that?" she asked, doubts still clouding her judgment.

"I do. I love you. And apparently I haven't showed you well enough just how much if you still have doubts," Wyatt said with deception.

"No you did, I'm sorry for doubting you. It's just hard sometimes. I've never done this before; the serious relationship thing. I guess I'm just scared that I don't know how to handle it. And I know I shouldn't let what Noah says affect me, but I can't help it. He didn't know the real me, but he still knew a side of me. He knows how to hit where it hurts I guess," Lucy admitted, resting her head on Wyatt's chest, finally feeling the peace come from sharing her thoughts with Wyatt and having him reassure her.

She had been wrong to doubt him and it had been foolish to believe Noah's words, but there were still times where she thought it was impossible for someone like Wyatt to love her. She was learning to deal with her insecurities and the scars left by losing both Amy and her mother.

She now knew that she could always count on Wyatt and she hoped the next time she'd be able to let him know what's on her mind instead of pushing him away.

One thing she had learned while time traveling was how there were a few people she could trust in life. Wyatt was probably the most important one. She knew that now.

"I love you Wyatt," she whispered in the night before dozing off, finally warm inside and out, all because of Wyatt's tight embrace and words of love.

* * *

 **See you next Wednesday!**


	8. G

**G is for grandpa! And what better subject than Wyatt's grandpa Sherwin? I really have no idea if the man is still alive in the show, but let's pretend he is for that story :)**

 **I hope you enjoy !**

 **Summary: ****It was about time that Grandpa Sherwin met the girl.**

* * *

 **Grandpa**

Lucy had rarely been that nervous. She could count the number of times she had been that nervous with the fingers of her hands. There was the time she gave her first lecture by herself, the first time she got in the time machine and the day she decided to tell Wyatt all about her feelings, tired of tiptoeing around the "possibilities".

And now there was this; meeting grandpa Sherwin for the first time, Wyatt's most important person in life. His mother was dead, his father was a jackass rotting in jail, he had no siblings and his parents were both only child. So yes, the old man was important for Wyatt, he's last tie to a family.

Which meant that this was beyond stressful for Lucy. The last person Wyatt had presented to the old man had been Jessica and Lucy knew how much the grandfather had loved his grandson's wife.

She hoped everything would go well. She needed it to go well. After losing her mother to Rittenhouse, the woman preferring to ally with the terrorist-like organization instead of her own daughter, and with Amy still being lost somewhere in another timeline, Wyatt was the only "family-like" person in her life. She just couldn't mentally afford to lose him or have his grandfather not approve of her.

The road to Texas gave her time to think. It was a 25 hours drive from San Francisco to Austin, where Grandpa Sherwin still lived on his ranch. They had both decided to drive there instead of taking a plane, wanting to enjoy each other's company on the road and make a few stops on their way. They had a two weeks break since Emma had been badly injured in their last mission. While hacking the hospital charts, Rufus had found out that she had had major surgery and she was out for at least 14 days. Being the only Rittenhouse pilot, there was no way anyone was going on a mission before that period of time, allowing the time travelling trio a well-deserved break, and offering Wyatt and Lucy some time to visit the old man.

They stopped in Los Angeles on their way since Wyatt had yet to see the city and discover all it had to offer, mainly Hollywood and its walk of fame. They also went through Arizona, making another stop at the Antelope Canyon which lengthen their drive of a couple of hours, but was totally worth it.

Eventually, they found themselves nearer and nearer to grandpa Sherwin's ranch and that's when Lucy's nerves started acting up. She was second guessing her decision, scared she wouldn't be what the man was expecting. She didn't want to disappoint any of them. Wyatt kept telling her that she had nothing to worry about, but it was doing nothing to calm her nerves.

The sound of the flasher, ticking in rhythm, took her out of her thoughts as it signaled they were getting off the highway and even closer to the old man's ranch.

"Only 15 minutes," Wyatt informed Lucy, taking her hand in his right one.

Lucy answered with a half-smile, her mouth smiling, but her eyes showing just how much she was actually anxious.

Wyatt sensed it and immediately tried to reassure her, "Hey, don't stress out Lucy. Grandpa Sherwin will love you. He always teased me that him and I were just alike. So if he likes you half as much as I do, then I might have to worry about him stealing you,"

This worked enough for Lucy to let out a small chuckle, "You have nothing to worry about,"

Minutes later, the joke was long forgotten and Lucy's nerves were kicking even harder as they were going down a rocky mud road that lead to a white house, home of Grandpa Sherwin.

As they got close enough, Lucy could see the old man waiting on the porch. He was just like she had imagined; an old man with white thinning hair hidden by a dark blue cap, well-worn blue jeans and a forest green plaid shirt. He waved to them and Wyatt waved back, a huge grin gracing his features. That's when Lucy finally got calmed; that smile on Wyatt's face. It was a smile that took her weeks to see after they first met. Now it was there more and more often. So if the man alone could make him smile like that, like he had no worries in the world, Lucy knew everything would go well.

"Hi Sir, nice to meet you," she said greeting the man as soon as she got out of the car, extending her hand to shake to the old man who had opened her door.

"Nice to meet you too Lucy, I'm grandpa Sherwin, the one who's been bugging Wyatt for weeks to get to meet you," and then leaning in closer to whisper in her ear, "He can't shut up about you, you must be quite something,"

Lucy blushed at the man's words and turned to eye her Wyatt, who was grinning at the both of them, glad that his girlfriend was already enjoying his grandpa's company.

"Well your grandson is quite something himself," Lucy replied.

"So tell me all about yourself Miss Preston," the old man said, taking her arm under his and guiding her inside the old house.

And Lucy knew in that moment that she had no reason to dread the meeting of Grandpa Sherwin.

* * *

 **Next letter is planned for October 28th and it starts with H... Can you guess what the title will be? An easy one...**


	9. H

**Halloween! That word starts with H! And good thing because it is in a few days!**

 **I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Summary: Matching couple costumes, Jiya's idea of course!**

* * *

 **Halloween**

With a sigh, Wyatt let go of the itchy material of his shirt before tightening the straps he was wearing. He hated Halloween. They were forced to dress up almost everyday because of that stupid time traveling job, going from uncomfortable 1900's fashion to even less comfortable 1800's clothes on a daily basis. He had worn more tights and wigs in the last year than he had hoped he would ever do in his whole life. So no, he wasn't happy about having to dress up yet again because of that stupid party Mason Industries was throwing. All because Jiya thought they were all too stressed out and didn't take enough time to hang out just for fun.

At first he had wanted to ditch the whole thing and instead stay in his apartment to watch a scary movie with pizza and beer. Just finally a night where he could have had the opportunity to relax instead of always being alert, making sure two other people didn't die on his watch.

But Jiya had heard about his plan to simply not show up, thanks to Rufus, and had made him feel guilty enough so he'd cave, "for Lucy's sake, she deserves a night of fun after everything that is going in her life Wyatt!"

So now he was stuck dressing up as Clyde while Lucy would be Bonnie. Matching couple costumes; Jiya's idea, of course, as if she hadn't done enough. Her and Rufus were going to be Pocahontas and John Smith. Lucy had warned Rufus that John Smith was supposed to be a white man, but that didn't stop him. Jiya wanted to be Pocahontas really badly so why not? And maybe John Smith was actually black? After all that was the lone ranger's case…

So there he stood, in his itchy shirt, looking stupid trying to portray a guy he had met months ago and that he knew for sure didn't look, and mostly didn't act, a single thing like him.

"You ready Wyatt?" Rufus called from the other side of the changing room where they had both decided to meet to dress up together. Wyatt felt less foolish showing up with someone by his side.

"Yes," With a last check in the mirror and plastering on a fake smile, Wyatt went back to his locker to drop his car keys and other stuff he didn't want to be carrying around before joining Rufus who was waiting for him by the door.

"Remember, you're doing this for Lucy," Rufus tried, knowing Wyatt needed as much encouragement as he could get.

"For Lucy," Wyatt repeated with a small nod before they both made their way to the party downstairs.

As soon as they entered the launch area, Rufus and Wyatt's jaws dropped. The room had been transformed in a haunted scene for the night. Tables of scary shaped food were lined in the place where usually stood the computers at which Jiya sat to calculate trajectories, the launching platform had been turned into a dancefloor where Connor Mason himself was getting wild on the rhythm of some pop song Wyatt didn't know, spider webs were dangling from the ceiling, fake smoke was filling the room, people were everywhere dressed up as monsters, witches and many historical characters considering the theme around which revolved their daily lives. Wyatt had to admit; it looked like a great party. Too bad he was way too moody to enjoy it like he should.

Rufus nudged him in the shoulder, "Oh my god? Is that Lucy?"

Wyatt turned around in one swift motion, looking for his teammate. And he had no trouble finding her; she was simply beautiful. Bonnie herself had been quite a beauty with her blond hair that reminded him slightly of his wife, but he had to admit that Lucy was simply gorgeous in her costume. He still remembered how the pink dress she had worn the night they met the real duo suited her. It was one of his favourite costume she had ever worn, especially since what they had done in it meant more to him than a role they had played. It was the night of what he hoped would one day be considered their first kiss.

But as beautiful as she had been then, that dress she was wearing right now, was simply stunning. It was a pale blue dress, a color he had not often seen Lucy in, except maybe the night that Lincoln died, but he hoped she'd wear it more often because it made her eyes sparkle and contrasted so well with her dark curls.

"Oh please," Rufus rolled his eyes beside him, "Stop drooling, you'll make a puddle on the floor,"

"I wasn't…" Wyatt began lamely.

"What staring? You were staring and drooling and everyone noticed," Jiya interrupted him as she appeared at Rufus' arms with a drink for both of them. A drink that was made to look like blood and Wyatt had to admit, the illusion was a success.

"But don't stress about it Wyatt" Jiya added with a pat on his shoulder, "Everybody already knows that you're in love with her, except her maybe,"

"I am not, we are just colleagues," he argued, but not so strongly.

"Kid yourself as much as you want, we all know the truth man, I've got eyes you sly dog," Rufus joked before leaving him to stand awkwardly alone, starring at Lucy from afar. But wasn't it how it was supposed to be? Clyde starring at Bonnie like she was the most beautiful girl in the world?

But then as he was doing just that, trying to convince himself that he wasn't in love with Lucy and that it was just a normal male reaction to a particularly good looking woman, Wyatt realized something. It might have been a normal reaction to a good looking woman, but he hated that he wasn't the only one to have that reaction. Lucy was attracting many stares and Wyatt didn't like it. Guys shouldn't have been looking at her like that. And that guy who was currently handing her one of those bloody cocktails that gave him the creeps wasn't supposed to lean in so close as he was talking to her. Nope, that wasn't right. He had to fix it.

First stop he made was at the bar. Lucy had once told him that she could faint on the simple view of blood. That was some information that the guy who was currently giving her smiles and sparkly eyes didn't seem to know. That could explain why she had yet to take a sip. So Wyatt was going to fix it by bringing her another drink; there! A green one that was supposed to be a witch's potion. That would do the trick.

Second stop was to the bathroom to make sure he still looked presentable enough. Not that he wanted to impress Lucy or anything. No, he just wanted to help her get rid of the guy to whom she was too polite to say she wasn't interested.

Third stop was actually Lucy's side. And it was about time he arrived.

"So what exactly is your costume?" Wyatt heard the guy asked Lucy in what was probably intended to be a charming tone.

"She's Bonnie and I'm Clyde. You know, matching costumes?" Wyatt stated as he approached the guy from behind. Next to him, Lucy shot him a grateful smile.

"Sorry man, can't blame me for trying," said the guy before getting lost in the crowd, probably offering bloody drinks to other girls he found.

"Here," Wyatt offered her the green witch potion cocktail, much more appetizing, "I think you'll like this more than the bloody one. Wouldn't want you to faint tonight would we?"

Lucy smiled, "Thanks Wyatt"

She took a small sip of her drink, something tart because of a green apple taste, and licked her lip in appreciation. When she looked up from her sweet cocktail, she saw Wyatt's eyes glued to her lips and she blushed a deep shade a crimson matching's Wyatt's color as he realized he was caught.

"Sorry, hum," he cleared his throat, "I… do you want to dance?" he asked trying to find a way to get him out of the awkward position he had found himself in. A small voice in his head, strangely similar to Rufus', kept telling him to just admit his feelings, but he was trying to keep it shut. The missions were already as hard as they were, he didn't need to add another coat by admitting to his colleague that he was in love with her. A rejection would affect their teamwork pretty badly and it wasn't something he was ready to jeopardize. If he had been having feelings for Lucy that is, which was clearly not the case. It was just an annoying inner voice.

Fortunately for Wyatt, Lucy took him out of his torturous thoughts by accepting his offer to dance. An upbeat pop song was currently playing and she was sure it would be a nice occasion to let go of a little steam, steam that was getting denser as failed missions piled up. A night out having fun with her colleagues was exactly what she needed.

Or maybe not, because as soon as they got to the dancefloor, the song switched to a slow one and every dancer on the floor gravitated towards another until they were all paired up. Only Wyatt and Lucy were left standing in the middle of the floor.

They looked at each other for a while, not daring to make the first move, until Wyatt broke the ice and made a few steps towards Lucy. When he was close enough, he put his hands around her waist and she tried to relax in his embrace as she encircled his neck with her arms. They started swaying a little to the rhythm of the music, both too tensed to look comfortable to the outsider's eye.

She never knew if it was finally that apple tart drink kicking in or just a burst of courage, but Lucy suddenly rested her head on Wyatt's shoulder and whispered in the latter's ear, "Just relax Wyatt,"

And that warm whisper was enough to make him go weak in the knees as he realized just how close Lucy was. Close enough so he could feel her breath on his shoulder through the thin material of his shirt. Close enough that he could smell her floral shampoo. Close enough that he could kiss the top of her head if he dipped his head just a few inches. And he did. Why? Because that was Lucy. His Lucy. And her head was on his shoulder, like he had been unconsciously dreaming about for months now. And because he was tired of never listening to that inner Rufus-like voice because let's be honest, it had great ideas. And because Lucy was wearing the sexiest and prettiest dress he had ever seen her in.

And later that night, a couple of miles away under dark blue covers, a dark haired girl giggled in her boyfriend ear, "I told you that all Wyatt needed was a kick in the ass. Put Lucy in a beautiful dress and let it do the rest,"

And Rufus had no other choice than to agree to Jiya's words. After all, he had just seen his two coworkers getting in the same car as they were leaving the party. And it wasn't because one of them was too drunk to drive. Oh how he couldn't wait to tease them on the next mission…

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this little Halloween one shot! Have fun on October 31st!**


	10. I

**I is for insomnia. Because poor Wyatt can't sleep.**

 **I would really love to read about your thoughts on these stories so far! I need extra motivation now that November is here and my schedule is getting busier by the minute!**

 **Summary: ****He didn't know why he couldn't sleep until the reason dawned on him.**

* * *

 **Insomnia**

A loud sigh escaped Wyatt's lips as he turned yet again under the covers of his bed. From the right to the left and again and again. He had been playing that game for more than three hours now, trying to find the perfect position that would leave him finally comfortable. It seemed like no matter what he tried, he found something that didn't please him.

If he laid flat on his back with his arms folded over his stomach, it felt like he was a dead corpse laying in his coffin. If he laid flat on his stomach, he couldn't keep his head in line because he was going to suffocate, but if he turned it on the right or the left, it hurt his neck already kind of sore from spending all day hunched over paperwork at Mason's. If he laid on his right side with his hands under his head and the pillow, they would start feeling numb after a few minutes. On his left side with his arms stretched in front of him, his left hip hurt because of a particularly nasty bruise, a souvenir from their latest mission.

So the best option was to lay on his back, but then where should he put his arms? Above his head would make them numb, but folded on his stomach felt like he was dead. And what about his legs? Completely stretched, his feet were icy cold and his legs too long for the bed's length. On the side, yes on the side was better. But what to do with his arms?

"Huhhhh!" Wyatt groaned as he gave a few punches to his pillow, both to let go of his anger and to make it recover a more suitable shape since it had become too flat under his head.

Why couldn't he sleep? He couldn't find a comfortable position and his mind was not helping either, always bringing him from one subject of thoughts to the other; from their latest mission with the Red River like people to his clothes he had to take back from the dry cleaning the next day, passing by the brunch at Amy's house he had promised to go to with Lucy the next Sunday.

Lucy. That's when it dawned on him; the reason why he didn't know what to do with his arms and why he couldn't sleep. It was the first night in months since they were dating that they were sleeping apart. Lucy was spending the night at her sister's. They had only finally got her back two days ago and Lucy wanted to spend a girl's night with her younger sister whom she had missed greatly. So Wyatt was sleeping in their bed alone. A bed in which he had never slept alone. In a house where he had never slept alone. A house he had bought with Lucy one month ago. A house where he slept with Lucy in his arms every night.

That was what he missed to sleep properly; his Lucy.

Now he just had to make sure he'd never sleep without her anymore.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! It was short, but it didn't seem to want to be written any other way :)**


	11. J

**J is for Jacket! A new prompt, really short I have to admit, but the words literally came to me in 10 minutes then it was over. I still like the way it came together and I hope you do too!**

 **I would also like to thank you again for the reviews! They motivate me and make me want to write more :)**

 **Summary : Lucy loves to steal Wyatt's jackets **

* * *

**Jacket**

The time first she does it, she tells herself that it is only because she's too tired and emotionally drained to think properly and that it is only normal for her to turn to the only notion of comfort still present in her life; a well-worn black jacket that smells like Old Spice and pine trees.

The second time she does it, she finds herself yet another excuse; they are just getting out of a pub after a night hanging out with Rufus and Jiya when it starts to rain. He wears a long sleeve blue shirt while she's only in a short sleeved white blouse. It is just out of pure necessity that she borrows it. And if she forgets to give it back for three weeks, it really is because their lives are busy with all the history saving missions they have to take. It is definitely not because she likes to cuddle with it after a particularly though day arguing yet again with her mother about her place in the Rittenhouse ranks.

The third time she does it, it really isn't her fault. Actually he gives it to her. It is after she meets him in a park a few blocks from his place. When she arrives she is in tears and it's getting windy and chilly because of the setting sun. So he gives it to her because he doesn't want her to freeze. She doesn't even realize she's taken it until minutes after, when she's calm enough to tell Wyatt what happened; that her very own mother finally threw her out of the house saying she never wanted to see her again unless it was to accept her rightful position as a Rittenhouse leader.

Then the times she does it are closer than ever because he actually invites her to move in with him until she can figure out a more permanent solution. So the jackets and hoodies are everywhere in the apartment and she just can't resist. They are so soft and smell so good. They smell like home if she is honest with herself. And it doesn't bother Wyatt to see her in them. Actually he loves it, but as much as she can't admit to him that she likes to steal his jacket, he doesn't find the strength to say that he likes seeing her in it.

And then there is the last time she does it; steal one of Wyatt's jackets, because after that last time, Wyatt asks her to move in for real, for the long-term thing. And they kiss. And tell each other how much they mean to the other. So it's not stealing anymore since there are now officially one. What is his is now also hers.

* * *

 **See you soon! Try to guess what K is for...**


	12. K

**K is for key! Sorry it is neither koala nor kiss :) I hope you'll still enjoy!**

 **Summary: Wyatt gave Lucy a key to his apartment, but it didn't go as planned.**

* * *

 **Key**

He carried it with him everywhere for two weeks, a constant weight in his jeans pocket to remind him of its presence, until he finally found the courage to wrap his fingers around the cold metal of the key. But, it was not enough for him to actually take it out and give it to her. He still needed a nudge in that direction to make a move.

It was almost a week later, after that first wrap of his fingers, that he took it out of his pocket for the first time. After seven days of memorizing a speech in his head, making corrections every time a sentence didn't sound as perfect as he intended it to be and practicing his text until he didn't even have to think about it anymore, but just let the words flow out of his mouth, after those seven days, he finally had enough courage to take the stupid key out of his pocket and fidget with it. He was finally ready to give it to her.

But of course, it didn't go as planned at all. He thought he had everything settled. Expect he wasn't expecting for Lucy to burst in the conference room as he was standing in the middle of it, fidgeting with a key and repeating aloud, "Lucy will you move in with me?" with different tones and stretches to find the ones that would sound both confident and convincing.

To say Lucy was shocked when she opened the door and walked on him in that particular position was an understatement.

That was the last thing she had been expecting when the day had started. She thought it would just be an ordinary day like the ones from the past weeks. Emma was on some sort of strange and scary break as she had yet to take out the mothership after 34 days of standing still. Thinking she was preparing some sort of big coup, everybody had been on the verge, trying to spend as many hours as they could investigating every single movement she had made ever since her first travel months ago. They all desperately wanted to figure out what she was up to before it was too late. They needed to have the upper hand for a change. She was always one step ahead of them and every single member of the team was tired of it.

That was why Lucy had come upstairs to the conference room where she knew Wyatt had been hiding all morning. She needed to get him for a meeting which was about to start with agent Christopher, so everyone could share what their research had allowed them to find as intel.

She really wasn't expecting to be asked, indirectly that is, to move in Wyatt. So she just pretended she didn't hear him and instead said; "Wyatt, agent Christopher is waiting for us downstairs," before leaving him dumbstruck, the mouth wide open in surprise, standing dumbly in the middle of the conference room, a cold metal key in his hands.

And with a heart beating faster and louder than it ever did, Lucy rushed downstairs, trying to pretend that she didn't hear anything while she perfectly knew she wouldn't be able to do that.

Did Wyatt really want to move in with her? Were they ready for that? They had been dating for six months by then. Six months since the reveal of her mother's implication in the tangled web of Rittenhouse. Six months since she had rushed back to him in tears, needing his words to calm her down, needing to hear him; her rock, her safe place to land, needing him say to her that everything was going to be okay. Six months since they had kissed for the second time, if you counted that moment shared in front of Bonnie and Clyde. Six months since she had left running after that second kiss, afraid she had ruined everything between to two of them by finally allowing her true feelings to show. Six months since he had found her a couple of hours later, curled up on a couch at Mason Industries. Six months since he had told her he was ready for this, to explore the possibilities with her. Six months since she had replied she needed time to think first, too shaken up by her mother's revelation.

She had stayed with Jiya for two weeks after that, just until she could find a place of her own. Wyatt had offered her a place at his apartment too, but she just needed some space, some time to clear her head until she could finally think straight again. And then, after two weeks, when she finally settled into her own place, not her mother's, not Noah's, not Jiya's, she realized that what she wanted and needed was simple. It was Wyatt.

So it had been six months, well 5 months and two weeks to be exact, since she had told him everything and since they were officially dating. But were they ready to move in together? There were still moments where Lucy felt like what they had was still fragile. She knew that Wyatt had told her he was ready to put Jessica in his past. He had told her so after that failed attempt to bring her back. He had told her that his new meaning in life was to protect the people close to him, to protect her and be there for her. And he had repeated it times and times again.

But would he ever love her enough or she'd always be a pale replacement compared to what Jessica had been? Doubts like that plagued her thoughts more and more frequently the longer she had been dating him because she was afraid one day he'd just leave her, not able to see them being what she wanted them to be ultimately; fully committed. It was a talk she knew she needed to have with him, she just always thought there would be a better moment and kept pushing it till later. But apparently, she was going to have to find the courage to address the subject before she found herself moving in boxes of her personal belongings in his apartment, the ghost of Jessica's memories planning above their heads.

Yes, that what she had to do after the meeting. But for the moment, she had to try and concentrate on the debriefing.

The whole meeting Wyatt couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was how he had royally screwed up. How could he be stupid enough to practice his speech that close to Lucy. She was in the same building. She could have walked in any moment.

And she did. And she had heard him he was sure of it. But why had she reacted that way? Did she really not want to move in with him? He thought they were at a good place in their relationship after their almost six months of dating. Plus, he knew she didn't really like her apartment since it was too far from Mason's and was situated in a sketchy neighbourhood. She had chosen it out of necessity rather than because she loved it, and Wyatt knew that she couldn't wait to get out of there. Some of her boxes were still unpacked, a rather obvious clue that she wasn't planning on staying there forever.

He really thought that moving in together was the next step in their relationship. Nothing was keeping them apart anymore; not his guilt towards Jessica's murder nor her ties to that Dr Noah Rittenhouse (what a shock that had been for Lucy…).

Wyatt thought there must have been something he overlooked because there he was, seating right next to his girlfriend who kept staring straight ahead of her, trying not to look at him, while he was fidgeting in his pocket with a key she obviously didn't want.

The situation made the meeting feel like it lasted two years instead of two hours. He could sense that agent Christopher was under the impression that something was off, but if it was the case, she kept quiet and Wyatt was grateful.

It finally came to an end when the conversation started running in circles, people not really having any other idea as to what patterns Emma seemed to be following and all tired of feeling useless.

Lucy and Wyatt left together in an uncomfortable silence and both walked back to Wyatt's car since he had given her a lift the very same morning. Lucy sat in the passenger seat, put on her seatbelt and stared straight ahead while Wyatt took his place behind the wheel and turned the key in the ignition. The motor roared to life, but Wyatt immediately turned it off.

"Lucy we need to talk," he said at the same time then Lucy opened her mouth to say; "I have to ask you something,"

They both chuckled in nervousness.

"You go ahead," Wyatt said, hoping that what Lucy was about to ask would put some light on what he clearly had missed.

"You want me to move in with you," Lucy said, not as a question, but rather as a statement, indicating she had heard every word of Wyatt's speech earlier.

"Yes, but you don't want to," Wyatt replied with the same tone than Lucy had used.

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed, trying to think about the best way to express her feelings.

She didn't know how Wyatt could think she didn't want to move in with him. She was just scared that they weren't ready for that. That he wasn't in this as much as she was. She had never lived with any other guy before. It really meant a lot to her and she just didn't want it to be mistake. It would hurt too much to ruin what they had. But at the same time it would hurt even more to live with him for years and then realized she had never been enough, only a pale comparison to Jessica's memory.

"It's not that I don't want to. I just… I need to ask you something and I need you to be totally honest with me because I prefer to know it now then in a couple of years when it well be even harder to hear," she blurted out before she ran out of courage.

"What is it Lucy? You know you can tell me anything," Wyatt declared, taking Lucy's hand in his. He really didn't know what was bothering her, what was preventing her from saying yes to something he thought they both were ready for.

"Am I just going to replace Jessica in your life?" she asked in a whisper, before turning to Wyatt and changing her tone, "I know it seems selfish and it is. But I really need to know it because I don't want to wake up next to you one day with you telling me that you still miss her and that I am not enough. I don't want you to resent me,"

Wyatt's heart broke, "Oh Lucy,"

"It's okay Wyatt, I just want to know the truth,"

"I could never resent you Lucy and you're so much more than a replacement for Jess. She was my wife, my first love, yes. And I did try to get her back, but it was mostly because I owed it to her, not for me. She deserved to live. But now I can accept that she is gone. I'll never forget her, but I know that she is my past. And I'm done living in the past. I love you Lucy and you are my present. I want to move in with you. Not to fill a void, but because I want to share my life with you. I want to wake up next to you every day and come home to you at night. That's what I want. I love you," he declared, looking straight in her eyes throughout his whole speech.

A speech to which Lucy responded by having her eyes filled with tears and her heart beating wildly because of the emotions.

"I'm sorry for doubting you," Lucy cried through her tears, "I love you too and yes of course I want to move in with you!"

And with that Wyatt reached in his pocket and finally gave her the key. A key she accepted with joy. She was now in peace with the fact that Jessica was a memory to be cherished and not something to dwell on.

They were going to live together and she couldn't dream of anything better.

* * *

See you soon!


	13. L

**L is for Labor! I had some difficulties with that story, but I still did my best. I hope you'll enjoy it like the others! Don't forget to leave a review, it always encourages me so much!**

 **Summary : The birth of Wyatt and Lucy's first daughter.**

* * *

 **Labor**

There had been many stressful moments in Wyatt's life; the day he went on his first real mission with Delta Force, the day he asked Jessica to marry him, the day he first climbed into a time travel machine, the day he finally met the infamous Amy after they got her back, the day he said "I do" to Lucy in front of all their friends and family members.

But it seemed like everything paled in comparison to the level of stress he was feeling right now.

His life was about to change irrevocably. For the better, yes, but it was still a big change. A change he was ready for, but that didn't mean it wasn't stressful. Especially when he thought about everything that could go wrong in those crucial hours to come.

He had known something was wrong all day long. Lucy was not comfortable, she kept moving without finding a satisfying position. She paced and sighed, but kept saying that she was alright, just a little uncomfortable like she was every day since the beginning of the ninth month.

But at night, when she winced and let out a cry of pain while simply laying on her back, he had enough of it and thought it was time to stop pretending.

With an unusual firm tone he had announced he was taking her to the hospital and that Amy was joining them there, end of discussion. When Lucy didn't protest, but simply followed, taking the duffel bag that had been ready for two months now, resting by the door and ready to be picked up, he knew that he had made the right decision by insisting.

He was even more sure of his decision when Lucy let out a small cry of surprise while they were waiting at a red light on their way to the hospital and he dropped his gaze only to see the seat car all wet. Her water had broken and their baby girl was coming. They were about to meet their little Charlotte.

And it was stressful. They had arrived at the hospital 6 hours ago and he knew Lucy had been in pain a long part of the day. So that meant she had been in labor for a while, but the doctor had just passed by and told them they still had a long way to go. She said it was normal for a first child.

As much as Wyatt knew it was normal and that thousands of women went through that every day, he still felt bad seeing Lucy suffer like that. He knew it was a necessary pain to be gifted with their precious baby girl, but it didn't mean he liked it. She had refused pain medication, preferring a fully natural birth and he admired her even more than he already did.

He had left her with Amy for a moment minutes ago. He needed something to eat and a breath of fresh air to calm the whirlwind of emotions going through his head; the stress, the anticipation, the fear of being a bad father. That was a fear that had been plaguing him ever since he and Lucy had decided about starting a family. He had had a poor father figure and he feared he would make the same mistakes. He didn't want to make a child go through what he had.

He was lucky to have Lucy by his side, reminding him that he still had his grandpa Sherwin as a role model and that she'd always be there. Plus, she had told him that she would have never said yes to him if she had thought for a second that he'd be a lousy father. So there was stress yes, but he knew that with Lucy by his side he could do anything. He could be a father. And he was going to be a father, it was only a matter of hours.

Full of confidence, he returned to his wife and stayed by her side for the remaining 5 hours. It wasn't easy but, finally, after hours of encouraging a suffering Lucy who went through everything without complaining even once, there she was, their little Charlotte. All red and puffy, but still the most beautiful girl in the world. She had a head full of hair, definitely Lucy's dark hair, but he could already see his nose on her. She was a perfect blend of both of them; a precious treasure they had created together.

And just like that, all the stress and insecurities he had been feeling before vanished. Because he knew that with someone like Lucy by his side and a daughter as perfect as Charlotte was, everything would be great.

* * *

See you soon :)


	14. M

**Hello everyone! So I decided to use the word marriage for this story, since it had been highly suggested to me ;)**

 **I hope you'll all enjoy!**

 **Definition: The legally or formally recognized union of two people as partners in a personal relationship.**

* * *

 **Marriage**

It was funny how Wyatt thought that after Jessica died, he was done. He was done with relationships, done with women in general, and certainly done with marriage. He had had one love, one wife, and she would be the last.

But he was certainly not prepared to meet Lucy Preston and, if he was honest with himself, something had changed in him the second he had opened his eyes, a long time ago, in that visitor room at Mason's, to see a confused and jittery young historian asking him to stop calling her Ma'am. There was just something in her eyes that had taken Wyatt aback and it had never stopped ever since. That something in her eyes had been enough to make every walls he had built around his heart for five years go crumbling to the ground. All his convictions fell down in one swift motion as the woman made an entrance in his life.

It wasn't easy, to build something between them two. The first time Wyatt realized his feelings for his colleague, somewhere in a cabin with two famous criminals getting at it right next to them, it felt like a complete betrayal to his deceased wife. He wasn't supposed to feel something again, never. He felt like he was cheating on Jessica by simply having these thoughts. Thoughts Wyatt had decided he was going to do everything in his power to suppress. He had decided he never wanted them to go farther than just that, thoughts. It must have been why he had been so intended on specifying to Lucy that he had only been playing a role in that cabin when he had kissed her. Those words might have been the biggest lie he had ever told. Still, lying to himself as much as he had lied to Lucy, he told himself he would stick to his plan; find out Jessica's killer and bring him to justice.

But once again, the plan he had made was completely forgotten when Lucy got kidnapped by Flynn and it turned his world upside down. The guilt and the raw need to find her, to hug her, was so upsetting that it nearly threw Wyatt off the edge. He wasn't in control of what he was feeling anymore and no matter how hard he was trying to suppress it, there was nothing he could do.

That must have been why he later elaborated that ill-fated plan to stop Jessica's supposed killer from ever being born. Because he owed it to her, yes. Because Jessica deserved a better fate than what she got, yes. But also because he needed something to concentrate all his energy, in order to forget that he was starting to do exactly what he had promised himself he would never do; fall for someone else.

He didn't know if he needed to call the plan a success or a complete mess. Nothing had gone according to the plan, hell broke loose, Jessica wasn't back. But at the same time, it had given him a gift; to realize that he still had a purpose in life and that maybe, what he had been doing the past five years wasn't what Jessica would have wished. His wife had been someone incredible and deep down he knew she would have been disappointed with what he was doing, trying to avenge her no matter what, taking no precautions and having it cost a man his life.

Plus, he knew he had hurt Lucy when he had told her about his intentions that night. About how he was willing to risk coming back to a world where she didn't know him. How he was willing to erase her from his life for someone else. Yet, Lucy had been so supportive and had understand it was something he needed to do, had even offered to help. That had been even more upsetting for Wyatt and had made his decision harder. To have her kind of sacrifice herself for him had somehow been harder than if she had just yelled at him for being stupid. And it made him fall for her even more. He had a lot of time to think about all that while he was seating in that cell, paying for his time travel crime.

After they got the chance to see each other again, when they were back on missions together, they were finally in a good place for a couple of days, or more precisely until Lucy's mother dropped the Rittenhouse bomb, minutes after they had almost kissed, and minutes before Wyatt was about to admit all his feelings to Lucy, once and for all.

Their relationship had been put to a stop for weeks because of Rittenhouse. They were forced to chase Emma throughout history while at the same time Lucy was ongoing an investigation from the NSA to make sure she wasn't a spy among them, something Wyatt always thought was ridiculous, unnecessary and a complete waste of time, especially for him who couldn't talk to her apart from missions for weeks!

When it was finally over, Lucy moved from the top security hotel room the NSA had provided temporarily for her to Wyatt's apartment and the two of them became inseparable. Still, they waited another three months until they finally allowed themselves to cross the line. An imaginary line on which they had been walking on its edges for months and months, but had never had the courage to cross until that moment; one of the best moments of Wyatt's life. A moment that changed their relationship for the better in just one kiss. A moment he would cherish forever.

It was funny when he thought about it, about how the definition of marriage was the legally or formally recognized union of two people as partners in a personal relationship. If he looked back, Lucy and him had been in a marriage for a long time now, longer than they had been officially dating. They had always been there for each other, completing the other so perfectly; him, the reckless hothead and her, the bossy know-it-all.

So that day, when Wyatt passed by the jewelry and he saw it; a ring so perfect that it felt like it had been made for no one else than Lucy, he realized that no matter what he had thought before, about never wanting to marry again, not even wanting to date, that didn't hold anymore. Because he was already in a marriage with Lucy and had been for a long time.

It was just about time they'd make it official.

* * *

As always, I make it short and sweet :) Please leave a review! It means so so much to me!


	15. N

**Already to the letter N! I'm happy I've gone this far without running out of ideas! So N is for Names! I hope you like it. It's one of my favourites so far!**

 **Summary: Lucy and Wyatt discuss baby names**

* * *

 **Names**

"What about Gabriella?" Lucy asked Wyatt, thinking it could be a great name for the little girl. They had been laying lazily in their bed on a calm Saturday morning when Lucy had suggested they start thinking about names. The baby was coming rather soon and no name had been chosen yet. It was about time someone started giving ideas.

Wyatt had agreed with no hesitation. He would agree to anything as long as he could keep enjoying Lucy's company, especially if it involved the particular position they were currently in. He was perfectly content to have Lucy's head resting on his naked chest while he played with her dark curls, combing her silky soft hair through his fingers. The morning breeze was refreshing the room, making the light curtains dangle in the wind and caressing their naked skin just so perfectly. If Wyatt could, he would have freeze the moment.

"I don't know… There was that girl in high school who was named Gabriella and she was… well for a lack of a better word, she was a bitch," he answered truthfully to Lucy's suggestion.

Lucy laughed soundlessly, but he felt it by the small shaking of her head reverberating through his chest.

"Okay… Hum… I like Audrey! Like Audrey Hepburn," she tried another idea as he encircled her with his arms, tucking her in even closer to him and resting her head in the crook of his neck

"It's not bad, but I'm just not sure it's the right name. I don't feel it…" Wyatt replied pensively, leaving small kisses on her neck.

Lucy then turned in Wyatt's arms so she could rest her chin on his chest and look him in the eyes, "Well do you have suggestions of your own? You can't all reject mine if you don't at least pitch in a few ideas. And stop trying to deconcentrate me!" Lucy smiled, referring to Wyatt's embraces and kisses.

"Okay… I like Lexie," he said and looked at Lucy for her opinion.

"Yeah… I like it, but I can't remember a great historic figure whose name was Lexie," she joked.

"Why do you care if it's the name of an historic figure? It's Jiya and Rufus' baby. I don't think this is what they are specifically looking for," he chuckled and Lucy felt his chest shake underneath her.

"I just thought that I have my right to have an opinion as the godmother," she said with a smirk.

"I guess you do, but I still think that some Star Wars inspired name would fit better, like Leah," Wyatt replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I like Leah. Star Wars is definitely a good inspiration for Jiya and Rufus," Lucy agreed.

Wyatt nodded; "It is, but I promise that when it will be our baby, you'll get to name our little girl or little boy just like you want to, any historical figure name you want," he said kissing the crown of her head.

"Even Margaret?" she teased, knowing that it was the name of his old smoker aunt that Wyatt never liked.

"In honor of who?" he scoffed.

"Margaret Thatcher, the first woman prime minister of Britain! That's quite impressive I must tell you," she added in her know-it-all manner.

"Even Margaret if that's you really want," he said with love in his eyes.

"You're really serious about all this?" Lucy asked suddenly, resting her weight on her elbows so she could look at him more intently.

"About Margaret? Not really, it would still make me think about my aunt and her old smelly cat whom I despised," he smirked.

"No… I mean about having kids, with me," she said looking down.

Wyatt took her chin in his hand to force her to look at him, "Of course I am. I love you Lucy Preston. And I want to build a life with you, a family," he said sincerely.

"I love you," Lucy answered before leaning down and kissing him.

Wyatt retracted only to cup Lucy cheeks in both his hands, caressing them softly with his thumbs, rubbing circles; "So… If we want to make sure we make the cutest baby ever, we should start practicing. Don't you think?" Wyatt asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Hum… that's a really good idea," Lucy answered, taking the blankets and covering them both with it.

And nine months later, Charlotte Amelia Logan was born. Charlotte in honor of Charlotte Brontë and Amelia in honor of Wyatt's mom and Amy. And also Amelia Earhart, but that Wyatt didn't have to know.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please leave a review :)


	16. O

**We are already at letter O! This is going so fast! I'm personally impressed with my assiduity to this project and I hope you appreciate it too!**

 **I want to thank everyone who leaves reviews! I try to answer you personally, but sometimes I just can't. So I want you to know how much I appreciate you leaving constructing comments, it's so much more motivating!**

 **Enjoy today's story!**

 **Summary : Because it was obvious**

* * *

 **Obvious**

Lucy put the two pasta salads in both hers and Wyatt's lunch bags before she sighed and let Wyatt know what had been on her mind since she had woken up; "Are you sure it's a good idea?" she asked, resting her weight on one hip and looking at Wyatt, waiting for his answer to appease her fears, or aggravate them.

Wyatt chuckled "We went through that so many times already Luce," he said, handing her the forks and spoons to put in their lunch bags.

Lucy took them from his hands and placed them in the bags; "But what if they don't approve?" she asked, still needing a bit of convincing. She added ice packs and zipped both lunch bags before she gave them to Wyatt who went to rest them by the door, ready to be picked up when they'd leave. In the meantime, Lucy went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, well intended on finishing their conversation later.

As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, toothbrush in her mouth, she tried to think a little more about what they were about to do and about how much she was sure it was a good idea. It was a hard decision to make after all. It wasn't like it would have no impact on their work. What if someone didn't approve and they regretted their decision? There was no going back. Her face in the mirror reflected her all her worries and she sighed before she bent down over the sink to spit her toothpaste and rinse her mouth.

When she was done, she went back to the kitchen where Wyatt was filling for them two coffee mugs to go. The last step to their perfect morning routine.

As he saw her, he picked up the conversation where they had left it, just like she expected him to do so; "Lucy, we have to do this. We can't keep hiding anymore. I'm getting tired of sneaking around," Wyatt protested knowing that all Lucy was feeling were little insecurities. They were ready for this. They had been ready for days now. All she had was just a little bit of cold feet.

Lucy sat at the kitchen aisle and took her head in her hands, "I know,"

Wyatt chuckled as he saw his girlfriend so bothered by such a small matter. He came from behind, encircled her with his arms and pecked her on the cheek, "We are ready to tell people about us Luce. We can't keep hiding. Rufus, Jiya, agent Christopher, they all deserve to know."

"I know, and I feel bad about lying to them, but the longer we hid our relationship, the more I wondered if they'd be mad at us for keeping it hush. I don't want to make them feel betrayed or something," she said, closing her eyes, relishing in Wyatt's warm embrace.

"Then it's another reason why we need to tell them as soon as we can. It's been 4 months already, it's time," Wyatt said and Lucy knew he was right.

With a silent nod she opened her eyes and agreed to his words.

Minutes later, they were both leaving together in Wyatt's car for a day of research at Mason Industries. The plan was to tell everyone about them dating at lunch time. All Lucy could hope was that everything would go well, especially with Jiya who had been trying to get her to admit for months that she had feelings for Wyatt. Feelings that Lucy had denied at first until she finally told Jiya that maybe she felt something for Wyatt indeed. She just had omitted the part about Wyatt sharing those feelings. She hadn't lied to her friend, but it still felt like it and Lucy hoped it wouldn't shake things up between them.

The time to figure it out came faster than Lucy had hoped. She spent the morning trying to figure out as best as she could if anything had changed on their last jump. Emma had tried to temper with the women suffrage and had talked with many important people during the three days that had lasted the mission. So far it seemed like nothing had been altered, but it wasn't like Lucy had been very concentrated on her research. All she kept thinking about were the thousand ways this could go wrong.

All the workers of Mason's time travel project sat in a conference room at lunch time to debrief about their progress on incriminating intel about Rittenhouse. Lucy knew that as soon as it would end, it would be hers and Wyatt's turn to speak up.

The meeting went in a blur; Lucy was too preoccupied. She tried to eat, but could only pick a few mouthfuls of the pasta salad she had prepared. Her stomach was tied in a knot. She knew it was stupid to be that nervous about a futile thing such as dating, but it meant so much to her to have her colleague's approval. She didn't have her mom nor or sister anymore to approve of her decisions. She needed the people in her life who were the closest to a family, Jiya, Rufus and the others, to approve of her choice.

Eventually the meeting came to an end and Lucy's nerves increased. It was time. Wyatt, who had been seating peacefully by her side all meeting long, took her hand in his to keep her calm.

They waited for the technicians to clear the room until it was only them, Jiya, Rufus, Mason and agent Christopher. They wanted to be honest with their coworkers, not make a huge deal out of it. They weren't about to make a public announcement.

When Jiya went to leave the room, Wyatt cleared his throat and asked her to stay, "We have something we want to tell you, Lucy and I,"

All the attention turned to the couple, and Lucy felt uneasy. But Wyatt wasn't letting her get out of it. He gave her an insistent look and she took in a big breath, "Wyatt and I are dating," she blurted out in one shot.

Wyatt looked at her, surprised. He had expected a little more of beating around the bush, but better ripping the band aid then making it last for nothing.

The entire room was silent; no one was saying anything.

Lucy looked at Wyatt, alarmed and thinking she had made a mistake. Were people mad at them?

"Say something, please?" Lucy pleaded, feeling her discomfort increase by the second.

And then everyone started chuckling softly, giving each other knowing glances.

"What?" Wyatt asked at them, not understanding how they could find it funny. Did they think it was a joke?

"Did you really think we didn't know?" Jiya laughed.

"What?" Lucy couldn't believe her ears. All that time they knew?

"Come on! You arrive together almost every morning, you hold hands under tables when you think no one is looking, and oh! You bring the same lunch and matching coffee mugs to go… You guys couldn't be more obvious if you tried. We've got eyes you sly dogs," Rufus explained with a point laughter in his voice.

Both Lucy and Wyatt blushed at Rufus's words.

Thinking about it, they were both realizing how obvious they had been in the previous months. How come they had never seen it before?

"Why didn't you say anything?" Wyatt asked, crossing his arms, a bit offended at the fun his colleagues had had at his expense. But he couldn't blame them. Lucy and him had been pretty obvious and they were the only ones responsible.

"Because it was way funnier watching you too jump every time we walked into a room where you were previously kissing. By the way, those walls are made of glass, we can see you from the launching platform," Rufus pointed out.

All four of their colleagues left the room after that, laughing at Lucy and Wyatt's expense, but in a tender way. In a way that reminded Lucy of how Amy would have reacted. She had always been the first to read through Lucy's feelings and it seemed like her colleagues had the same talent.

When they were finally alone, Lucy gave Wyatt a shy smile, "Well, I guess I was wrong to fear this moment for so long,"

Wyatt chuckled, and raised his eyebrow as he took a fistful of Lucy's sweater; "Well, you are wearing my sweater, maybe we were that obvious indeed," and he bent down to kiss her, now knowing that all his coworkers were probably watching him from the platform.

* * *

Because we know Wyatt and Lucy couldn't hide those feelings even if they tried ;) I hope you enjoyed!


	17. P

**P is for pacing! Hope you like it : )**

 **Summary** **: Wyatt paced until there was almost a hole in the floor.**

* * *

 **Pacing**

He had been pacing for hours now, or so he thought, waiting, praying, to see someone who could give him more information, who could tell him what was happening, who would tell him Lucy was going to be okay.

One minute he was talking to her and she was smiling as they were all laughing at some joke Rufus had made. Yes, she was in a hospital bed, but the doctor had told them she just had a couple bruised ribs and one broken, that she should be alright with rest. The next, Lucy was having trouble breathing and the more she tried, the worst she seemed to get.

Rufus had run into the hallway to get a doctor while he had stayed with her, urging her to breath. The doctors had come fast, taking her away after a quick check up. He had listened to whatever with his stethoscope before yelling something at a nurse and rolling her away on a stretcher, not even telling him where they were going.

She had to be okay. He just couldn't imagine what he would do if she wasn't.

"Wyatt man, you need to calm down," Rufus said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure Lucy is going to be alright, she's a fighter,"

Wyatt finally sat down on the edge of Lucy's bed, taking his head in both hands and letting out a sigh, "But what if she isn't?" Wyatt asked, looking up at his colleague with what Rufus could only interpret as fear, fear for his colleague, friend and girlfriend.

"We keep risking our lives days after days, thinking we're unstoppable and invincible or something, but we're just as expandable as anyone who already lost their lives in one of those missions. What if one day we don't make it? What if Lucy doesn't make it this time?" Wyatt wondered with dread.

"You can't think like that Wyatt, it's not helping Lucy. We have to stay positive," Rufus declared, trying to give Wyatt some strength. He was worried too for his friend, but he knew that Wyatt was also worried for the woman he loved. So he needed to keep his worries in check for a while and be there for his friend. That was the only thing he could do.

Wyatt stood up again and went back to pacing. He was walking in circles, almost digging a hole in the floor, "I can't lose her. I won't survive if I lose her. We just got together, I bought a ring, it's seating in my nightstand drawer, hidden under a military tactic book because I know she'd never pick it up,"

Rufus couldn't believe his ears; he knew Wyatt was in love, but he had no idea just how much. He and Lucy had been dating for close to a year now, after months and months of flirting around possibilities. He knew Lucy could see the long term thing with Wyatt and he knew Wyatt did too. But he didn't know he was ready to buy a ring. It was a huge step for him after losing Jessica.

Wyatt was right, he couldn't lose Lucy or Rufus had no idea how he could go through it.

Fortunately, they didn't have much time to wonder the possibilities, because a doctor came back in the room, the same one that had taken Lucy away minutes ago,

"You're Lucy Preston's family?" he asked, already suspecting the answer, but still needing some sort of confirmation before delivering the news.

Wyatt nodded eagerly.

"I'm afraid we have to take Lucy to surgery. We told you before about how she had a broken rib, well it seemed she made a movement that cause a fragment of the bone to pierce her right lung, causing her trouble breathing like you witnessed. We called that a pneumothorax," explained the doctor as best as he could in words easy enough to understand. Wyatt's heart picked up at the news.

Surgery? A pierced lung? "How, how… hum, I'm sorry, will she be okay?" Wyatt asked, hoping for dear life that she would be.

"It's quite a frequent procedure. There are always some risks, but we are pretty confident that given no unpredictable complications everything should go well. It usually takes around two hours so if you want to go maybe grab a snack or take a nap while we do the surgery, you have plenty of time,"

Wyatt thanked the doctor and let him go, feeling a little better at the confidence the doctor showed. Everything should go well.

But it was out of the question to grab a snack or take a nap! He was way too worried to be hungry or tired.

He knew he looked like hell though, they had been up for close to 23 hours during the mission, needing every single minute to protect history as it should be. When Lucy had been injured in the last moments, receiving some sort of debris from a warehouse that crushed her chest, all that tiredness had left him. His only priority became to bring her back as fast as he could, no matter her protestations that she was alright. Good thing he had insisted because he didn't want to imagine what would have happened if her lung had been pierced in 1894…

"Wyatt? I could grab sandwiches and coffees from the cafeteria if you'd like? I know you don't want to leave in case there is news about Lucy," Rufus offered.

Wyatt shrugged "I'm not really hungry"

Rufus insisted; "Wyatt, you need to eat something. Lucy will need you when she comes out of surgery. You will need all your strength and that starts by eating something. I'll go, Jiya should join me downstairs with Lucy's bag and we'll come back here to wait with you alright?"

Wyatt nodded, knowing there was no way he could win the argument with Rufus and also admitting that he was right.

So he was left alone in Lucy's room with only one thing to do, pace again. And he paced and paced. Because not moving felt like doing nothing and that felt wrong. Lucy deserved that he moved mountains for her.

20 minutes later, Rufus was back with Jiya, sandwiches, coffees, Lucy's bag and a twix chocolate bar, Lucy's favourite.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows when Rufus put the chocolate by the nightstand.

"It's her favourite, for when she wakes up and is cleared to eat real food," Rufus explained.

"You're really a good friend Rufus," Wyatt stated before turning to Jiya, "You've got everything?" he asked, pointing to the bag.

"Yes, clothes, pyjamas, toothbrush, soaps and some books that were laying by her nightstand so I thought she'd might want them,"

Wyatt chuckled, "Yes, some biography about Martha Gellhorn, a war journalist we met on a mission,"

Jiya laughed soflty, "Does she ever read something non-historical?"

Wyatt smiled "I don't think so… I never saw her read anything else than history ever since we've been leaving together,"

Time flew by, too slow for Wyatt, but it still did as the three friends exchanged a few words here and there, ate their sandwiches and drank their coffees. Eventually Wyatt found himself with nothing to do yet again, so he went back to pacing.

One hour and fifty-six minutes after Lucy had left, the doctor finally came back. As soon as he saw him cross the threshold, Wyatt stopped pacing and his heart rate picked up. Lucy had to be okay.

The smile the doctor gave him was almost enough for Wyatt to throw his arms around him and give him a hug.

"Lucy is going to be alright. We repaired her lung and she should make a full recovery in no time. We didn't even have to open completely because it was an easy access endoscopically. She still has a drain though for the air that was trapped and the fluids from the surgery, we should take it out tomorrow. She's in a recovery room right now and should wake up in a couple of minutes. As soon as she can receive visitors a nurse will come and get you,"

Wyatt thanked the doctor profusely before he left him get back to his work. He was glad that everything had gone well and he could finally breath properly and stop pacing. His Lucy was alright. He would be able to get her that ring. And he would do it soon.

* * *

See you soon! Please leave a review :)


	18. Q

**A short one this week because I've been extremely busy :) I hope you enjoy!**

 **Summary : Lucy reflects on how quiet it is without Amy**

* * *

 **Quiet**

It was always in those moments, when she had nothing much to do and was left thinking, that it was the most difficult.

Days like that, when she spent her time reading while listening to the rain tapping at her windows in an otherwise completely silent home, those where the days when Amy's absence was the hardest to take.

The quietness. The silence.

How much she missed to hear her sister laugh at her own jokes, to hear her squeal in excitement at the idea of sharing gossip with Lucy, to hear her welcome her when she'd get back from work.

She missed everything about Amy.

She sometimes wondered if she would ever get her sister back. It had been the deal at first. Get Flynn for agent Christopher and then they could get back to make sure Carol and Henry met. She had been so close, so, so close.

She often regretted her decision to pay her mother one last visit before going back for her sister. If she hadn't gone to talk with her mother, she might have had the time to get Amy before everything exploded; her mother among Rittenhouse most powerful ranks, Emma being a double agent the whole time, all those NSA agents dead, the mothership stolen.

If she had gone back in time to get her sister, maybe her mother would have never been a part of Rittenhouse. It was possible right? That her mother meeting Henry and having kids with him might have led her exclude herself from Rittenhouse's inner circles? That it made her a person who didn't want to be a part of such a horrible organisation?

She couldn't grasp the idea that her mother was Rittenhouse in the original timeline. It didn't fit. It was impossible. Her mother couldn't have been the monster she now seemed to be. Not with everything that Lucy remembered about her.

Maybe if it wasn't that quiet, she wouldn't be asking herself so much questions. It was just too much to take, too much quiet.

"Hey, you alright?" Wyatt asked as he came in the living room, taking a place on the couch right next to her and pulling her feet up on his lap.

"Huh, huh," Lucy nodded absent mindedly.

"You're a bad liar," Wyatt said with a small sigh.

Lucy tucked her knees close to her and encircled them with her arms before admitting in small voice; "I'm just thinking about Amy. It's too quiet without her,"

"I know you miss her, we'll get her back Lucy," Wyatt repeated for what he thought was the hundredth time. He'd repeat it a thousand times again if he knew it could make her feel better.

Lucy shook her head; "Sometimes I feel like it'll never happen. We keep getting close to bringing her back, but something else always comes up!"

"Don't give up, we are close to finding something against Emma to put her behind bars. Once we do, Rittenhouse we'll be left with no pilot, we can get the mothership back and have your parents meet like they should have,"

Lucy sighed, "But what if we don't? What if we never catch her? We can't keep running around in the past forever. Why can't they just let me get her back in between missions?"

"You know as much as I do that it wouldn't work. If we can track the mothership they can track the lifeboat. We can't risk having Emma ruin it. We only get one chance and you and I both know that this isn't something we can jeopardize by not being patient," Wyatt stated and Lucy knew he had a point.

She already knew all that of course. She just needed somebody to remind her.

"We'll get her back Lucy. I promise we'll try everything we can," Wyatt declared, taking her hands in his.

She nodded with a small smile, finally feeling only a little reassured.

"You know, when it gets too quiet, you can always tell me and I'll help you feel better," Wyatt said and it warmed Lucy's heart.

"Thank you Wyatt,"

"My pleasure Ma'am,"

* * *

Don't forget to review ;)


	19. R

**Hi there! I hope you're still enjoying this serie of mini stories about Lucy and Wyatt :) Today is already letter R!**

 **I just want to say that I'm going to take a break of the writing for a while since the end of the semester has me busy like ever! Plus, I've recently noticed that my stories are maybe not as good as they were at the beginning. Since I want to finish this with good stories and not sloppy ones written in a rush, I'll take a break until I have more time to concentrate :)**

 **I hope you enjoy today's story though and that you'll be there to read when I pick it up again! Because I promise that I'm going to finish this soon!**

 **So here we go; R is for roast!**

 **Summary : Wyatt is given a hard task; to cook the Thanksgiving roast.**

* * *

 **Roast**

"So, what are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" Rufus asked as Wyatt and Lucy unbuckled themselves after the landing of the lifeboat, coming back from yet another mission.

Wyatt chuckled before mumbling sarcastically, "I will probably cook a turkey roast for the numerous guests I plan to welcome at my house,"

"Ha ha, really funny Wyatt. What about you Lucy?" Rufus said as he finished flipping all sorts of switches on the control board, turning the machine off.

"Nothing much, I'll probably end up watching a movie and drinking wine in my apartment. There is no way I'm celebrating with my Rittenhouse mother, not that she would welcome me in the house anyway" Lucy sighed, thinking about how odd it would be to celebrate her first Thanksgiving without both her mother and her sister. She had been spending it in family for years, making huge dinners, receiving her cousins and uncles at the family house. The year before, with her mother being sick, she had thought that it was the last Thanksgiving she would spend with both her mother and Amy and she had been right. She just had expected that her mother would leave them, losing her battle against cancer, not that her sister would disappear through a time hole and that her mom would resuscitate only to become the villain of the story.

Standing up from his seat, Rufus looked at Lucy and Wyatt with a proud smile; "Then it's all set, you're both invited to celebrate at my mom's with Jiya and I!" he announced, glad he could offer some sort of Thanksgiving joy to his two colleagues.

"Oh, I'm not sure if, I mean I don't," Wyatt rambled, not really knowing how to say that he didn't know how to celebrate Thanksgiving like a normal person. He had not once celebrated since Jessica had died. It was always a night spent dwelling on the past and wishing things could go back to what they were.

"Oh come on Wyatt! It could be fun! We all deserve a night to let go of the steam," Rufus argued, trying to convince his friend to do something other than work and think about the past. He turned to Lucy, hoping she could get Wyatt to come, "What about you?"

"I, sure why not? If your mother doesn't mind," Lucy agreed, thinking it could do her some good to be with a family for the night. It was not her family, but this people were the closest thing she had to any sort of family for the moment. They were the only people with whom she could imagine herself spending Thanksgiving that year.

"Yes! Now you have no other choice than to come Wyatt! You can't spend Thanksgiving alone it's too sad. Come have fun with us please!" Rufus pleaded, giving his best puppy eyes to add some sort of power to his pleading.

Seeing his friend trying so hard, Wyatt felt he had no other choice than to give up the fight and agree to go, "Alright, I'll come then."

"Great, you're in charge of the roast!" Rufus announced before finally sliding open the door of the lifeboat and escaping Wyatt's murderous glare.

Wyatt turned to Lucy, hoping he hadn't heard right; "What? Did you? Did he just make me in charge of a turkey roast?"

Lucy shrugged "I think he did. You shouldn't have made that joke at the beginning," she said before also getting out of the lifeboat, leaving a dumbstruck Wyatt staring straight ahead of him, trying to find a way to get out of this mess.

"Wyatt, we're waiting for you for the debriefing, you coming?" agent Christopher asked minutes later, passing her head through the round opening of the lifeboat.

Wyatt shook his head, shaking himself off his trance; "Yeah, sorry,"

An hour later, the debriefing was over and Wyatt was still as clueless as he was before. How was he going to cook a roast? A turkey? For Thanksgiving? He had never, not even once, done something close to this. He was a relatively good cook, but for simple things. Not this. He was going to screw up.

"Wyatt? Are you going to spend the night in the conference room or what?" Lucy asked, taking him out of his reverie, or rather nightmare, a nightmare in the shape of a turkey.

"No, I'm… I don't know how to cook a turkey!" Wyatt said running his hands through his hair, as if he had the hardest task in the world at hands.

"This is what is bothering you?" Lucy laughed, "Come on Wyatt! I'll help you. It's easier than catching time traveler terrorists. I promise!"

Wyatt gave her one of his most charming smiles, "Ok, if you promise to help, I think we could manage."

Days later, Wyatt found himself at the door of Rufus's mother's home, a 7lbs frozen turkey in his arms at only 9 AM, wishing he could get swallowed by the floor instead of having to spend the day pretending he was capable of cooking such a thing.

As he was about to ring the bell, he heard a car slowing down and turned around to see Lucy park her car by the sidewalk, waving at him.

He waited for her to join him before finally bringing himself to ring the bell and announce his and Lucy's presence.

"Wow! What a bird!" Rufus exclaimed as soon as he opened the door.

"Ha ha, please can we enter so I can rest this huge piece of meat somewhere before my fingers freeze?" Wyatt asked giving Rufus an intense glare, not really allowing him the chance to say no.

"Yes of course, you can put it on the counter. My mom is gone for the day to run some errands, so you have the kitchen all for yourselves," Rufus said, making huge gestures to guide his two friends to the room they were going to be trapped in for the next hours.

"Aren't you going to help us?" Lucy wondered.

"Me? Not a chance! I'm the worst cook ever. Besides, I've been charged of putting on the Christmas decorations outside and to decorate the tree. Jiya is coming over to help me. You two are going to cook the best turkey ever!"

Wyatt rolled his eyes "Oh dear lord,"

Lucy sighed before rolling up the sleeves of her burgundy shirt, "Stop whining Wyatt! We're going to have fun!"

She rested on the counter the bag of groceries she had been carrying and starting rummaging through it and picking out vegetables, spices, bread, wine and everything they were going to need to cook the perfect Thanksgiving dinner.

"Will we really need all this?" Wyatt asked skeptically looking suspiciously at the variety of ingredients sprawled out on the kitchen counter.

"Of course we will. If we have to do this, we'll try do it the best way we can. I thought we could also make an apple pie for dessert," Lucy said, taking out a large bag of apples, "I also have a bag of potatoes, my rolling pin and some trays and other stuff in my car. Would you mind going to get it?" Lucy added, tossing Wyatt her car keys.

He looked at Rufus helplessly, wondering what in the world he had gotten himself into.

Rufus simply shook his head, chuckling, "I'm not taking a part of this!"

He disappeared down the hall and towards what Wyatt guessed was the basement door, probably going to grab the crates of decorations he was going to need. Wyatt wished he could trade place with him. Putting on Christmas lights was more in his range of skills than baking a pie and making cranberry relish.

With a sigh, he took Lucy's keys and went back outside to grab the rest of the stuff. When he opened Lucy's car trunk, he rolled his eyes. There were just so much things she had brought with her. He couldn't believe they were going to use everything. There were cooking dinner for 6, not his whole unit at Pendleton!

He picked as much things as he could in his arms, promising himself he was going to make only one trip to the car. Arms full, he went back to the house and joined Lucy in the kitchen where she was already washing mushrooms for the stuffing.

Lucy laughed when she saw her colleagues, arms full; "Sorry, I forgot to mention how many things I had brought!"

"Did you forget that we are only 6 for dinner Lucy?" he teased as he put everything down in a giant mess.

"I just… I want to make everything perfect," she answered, a sudden vulnerability in her words, "It's my first Thanksgiving without Amy or my mother. I just want to feel like not everything has changed. I want to make the dinner my mother used to make,"

"Oh Lucy, I'm sorry if I've been complaining since the beginning. We're going to make the best dinner. For Amy,"

Lucy thanked him silently, taking her locket in her hands and squeezing it, as if to feel Amy close to her.

"So what do we do first?" Wyatt asked as he got closer, putting a comforting hand on Lucy's back that made a shiver run down her spine.

In those moments, she wished so bad that Wyatt and her could be something. Ever since that possibilities talk, things between them had been left hanging, like neither of them dared to make the first move, afraid that it would all go crumpling down. Instead, they were left with stealing glances and lingering touches that were going to make Lucy go crazy if it kept going on for months again.

Shaking herself of the stupor, Lucy finally found her voice to answer, "Hum, stuffing. We have to make the stuffing so we can put the turkey in the oven. It takes a lot of time if we want to cook it perfectly."

"Alright, hum? I can cut pieces of bread?" Wyatt suggested.

Lucy nodded, "Sure, we have to cut in pieces all those ingredients," she said, pointing to onions, chestnuts, celery and many more.

Thirty minutes later, they were still chopping all sort of ingredients when Jiya made her entrance, "Hey guys! How is the cooking going?" she asked, clearly enjoying herself and the fact that she hadn't been charged with the task herself.

"I think it's going to be the best turkey you'll ever taste," Wyatt said winking at Lucy at the same time. The latter blushed a deep shade of crimson for no reason, except for the fact that her heart made flip flops as she realized how domestic the whole thing felt. As if Wyatt and her were cooking for their guests. In their home. Where they lived together.

If only it was the reality. But the reality was something else. It was that the equilibrium they had managed to find while chasing time traveler madmen was too fragile to be tested by a new relationship and that she had to be patient. One day would come when all this would end and she and Wyatt could finally be together. It would, wouldn't it?

Jiya came from behind Lucy to steal a mushroom on the cutting plate, "It better be. I'm going to be hungry after putting on all those decorations," And just like that she was gone, disappearing outside to help her boyfriend with the lights and plastic reindeers and snowmen.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur as Wyatt and Lucy made the turkey ready to be stuffed in the oven before they started working on the cranberry relish, mashed potatoes and a butternut pottage.

Soon, lunch time came and Wyatt and Lucy pulled together a small snack, thankfully Lucy had thought about that too, with crackers, hummus and a huge plate of vegetables. The four starving friends helped themselves to as much food as they could, sharing pleasant chitchatting, before they all went back to their tasks.

"Are you ready to attack the apple pie?" Lucy asked as she dried the last of the plates from lunch that Wyatt handed her.

"Yes Ma'am. I feel like a real chef now from all the cooking we've done," he joked, unplugging the sink and watching the soapy water swirl as it went down the drain.

"Good. Cause dessert is the most important thing of the night," Lucy said on a too serious tone for Wyatt to not laugh.

"Of course it is," he winked before taking the huge bag of apples and picking some for the recipe.

He handed them to Lucy and he let, maybe deliberately, his hands brush on hers every time she was taking one fruit from him. The gesture was giving shivers to Lucy and if he saw them, which he did, he pretended that nothing happened and kept making their hands touch.

It was over too soon when Lucy had enough apples and she started peeling the skin from the red fruits. Wyatt was left empty handed and felt like what he had just done was particularly bold considering the events, or more precisely, the lack of events between he and Lucy in the previous months.

"You know, you could help instead of staring at the wall," Lucy teased from beside him, nudging him the shoulder and making his heart race at the contact.

Wyatt shook his head, "What do you want me to do?"

"You could prepare the dough? For the crust?"

And Lucy regretted her words, or at least that what she told Rufus and Jiya, the minute they left their mouth and she saw Wyatt mischievously eye the bag of flour.

Minutes later, when he took a handful of the white flour and blew it in her face, she knew they were in for a war.

"Ah! Wyatt!" she shrieked, her eyes clenched shut to avoid getting flour in them, her face all white and her hair looking like her grandma's.

"Hahaha! I'm so sorry, it was so tempting!" Wyatt laughed uncontrollably, clutching at his midsection.

In one swift motion, Lucy took a handful of flour herself and dumped it on him with a revengeful expression and much satisfaction.

It took Wyatt by surprise and he stood still for a couple of seconds before shaking his head, flour flying everywhere at the movement; "Okay? You wanna play this game? You're gonna lose!" he declared with his typical charming smile.

"What? No!" Lucy shrieked before running away in circles in the kitchen, trying to avoid Wyatt's hands full of flour. It was like playing cats and dogs for a while until Lucy lost the battle and ended with even more flour all over herself, and all over the room.

Laughing uncontrollably, her knees buckled under her. Wyatt tried to catch her, but he wasn't fast enough and instead Lucy brought him down with her.

They collapsed on the kitchen floor, still laughing, almost gasping for air and their bodies shaking. The laughter subsided eventually and Lucy finally realized the position they were in; she was trapped underneath Wyatt and their faces were only inches apart. It would be so easy to just lift her lips a little towards his mouth and finally, finally give in to the temptation. Finally kiss him after months and months of accumulating the tension and the longing.

They stared in each other eyes, both debating the pros and cons of just listening to their hearts, to allow themselves to do what they wanted instead of always choosing the easiest way out, the one that wouldn't affect their vulnerable stability as coworkers and friends. But also the one that left them yearning for touches and stolen glances, for intimacy and closeness, for three simple words; I love you.

And suddenly it was like Lucy was in paradise. Wyatt's soft lips were on hers and she couldn't think anymore. The only thing that was on her mind was how much she had imagined the moment before, and how much it was even better than her hopes. Wyatt tasted like apples from the slices he had stolen. His kiss was gentle, yet full of the passion they had both bottled up for months. One of his hands was tangled in her hair and she groaned in pleasure when the other teased the bare skin under the hem of her shirt.

The had to break up for air at some point, all too soon for both of them, and they simply stared at each other for long minutes, lovesick matching smiles plastered on their faces.

Hours later, when they finally served the roast and sat to eat dinner with the people they could call their family, Wyatt secretly put his hand on Lucy's thigh under the table, not wanting the teasing he was surely gonna get from Rufus if he saw them act "couplely".

All Wyatt could think about as he rubbed his thumb tenderly on Lucy's skin, was how being in charge of the roast had turned out to be one of the greatest opportunity of his life.

He would thank Rufus for that, just not now. He wanted to enjoy his sweet Lucy all for himself first.

* * *

Please, please, please, let me know what you've thought so far of the different stories I've posted :) It would really mean a lot to me to read all your reviews to give me motivation when I get back to writing after my exams!

See you soon!


	20. S

**Hey there everyone! Here I am, back from my break :) I can't promise the updates will come as quickly as before because the holidays are busy, but I'll do my best.**

 **I was really pleased to read all your kind words about how you wanted the stories to continue so thank you to all of you who gave me the motivation to pursue the writing.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this new story; the S story, _Sister._**

 **Summary: The time team comes back to find that families changed again during a mission.**

* * *

 **Sister**

Wyatt let out a sigh as he thought about how the hot water was well deserved after a particularly rough missions in the mountains of western Canada, chasing Emma through the snow and the wind for days as she was trying to get rid of one of America's most iconic figures, wanting to hand him to the natives in their northern neighbour country.

The last couple of days spent in the snow and the cold wind had taken its toll on the whole team and now that they were back, all Wyatt wanted to do was to wash off the past days' events with as much hot water as he could, so that meant either until Mason's tank was empty or until he couldn't feel his skin anymore.

It turned out life didn't want him to waste that much water because fifteen minutes later, when his skin had barely had time to wrinkle and he still felt like his bones were frozen from inside, his phone started ringing. He ignored it the first two times, but when it rang for the third time, he feared that Emma had taken the mothership out again, and he preferred answering before agent Christopher herself came to drag him out of the shower in the men's locker rooms.

Sighing, he turned off the burning hot water and dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his hips. He got out of the shower and reached for his phone that he had left on a bench nearby.

He picked it up and looked at the screen, frowning. That was weird, he had no idea who the caller ID was, apparently some girl named Katie. He knew no one with that name, not that he could recall.

Wyatt groaned, hoping they hadn't changed something that had gotten himself a new girlfriend or something in the process. Lucy had found herself a fiancé that had been quite hard to get rid of. Now that they were finally together, exploring those possibilities he had first mentioned a while ago, he didn't want a total stranger to come in the middle of their blossoming relationship.

Sighing, he chose the Katie girl in his contact list and press the call button, bracing himself from whatever surprise he was about to get.

"Wyatt? Where are you? I've called you three times in the last five minutes and you didn't answer! And I shouldn't need to call you! You should already be there!" the girl on the other side of the phone all but yelled at him, giving him no clue as to who she could be.

"Huh, sorry?" Wyatt said lamely, rubbing at his forehead as he took a seat on the bench, really not knowing what nor who he was dealing with.

"Yeah well don't be sorry and bring your ass here. And do it soon before I have to come and get you myself!" the girl added, clearly pissed at him, but still leaving Wyatt in the dark about why he was receiving such a treatment.

"Hum, where exactly?" he asked, already feeling like the question was going to get him in more trouble than he apparently already was.

And he was right; "What? Are you seriously asking me that? Wyatt…" the girl marked a pause and sighed, "Is it Lucy?" she asked tentatively.

Great, his new girlfriend, whom he didn't know and had never even seen, was thinking he was cheating on her with Lucy. Which was kind of the truth. But hey, the only girlfriend he had was Lucy when he had left for their last mission.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked, testing the waters and wanting to figure out how much the girl knew about Lucy before he put himself in more trouble.

"Did you two had an argument?" the girl asked with a caring tone that took Wyatt by surprise. His current timeline girlfriend was worrying about his original timeline girlfriend, whom was sort of his mistress from her point of view? That was weird…

"Hum… why, why do you want to know that?" he wondered aloud, clueless.

"Because I'm your sister Wyatt! I worry about you! You are late to mom's birthday party and I can't figure a better reason why than an argument with Lucy because this is so not like you! The only person who could make you troubled enough to miss it would be your girlfriend," the girl stated.

When she didn't receive an answer, Wyatt too dumbstruck to say anything, the girl went into overbearing sister mode, "Oh my god Wyatt I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you! Did you and Lucy break up? Oh I'm such a bad sister, you always tell me I talk too much without thinking and yet I did it again. You know, mom is totally going to understand if you don't show up I mean"

"Katie!" Wyatt interrupted her, finally coming to his senses.

"Sorry, I was rambling," the girl said softly, "Do you want to ditch tonight?"

"No, I…" he began, knowing he might regret what he was about to say, "I was stuck at work. You know, confidential and everything," he said, hoping his sister knew about that, "Lucy and I are great, we're coming in a few minutes,"

Kate squealed in excitement, "Great! We're waiting for you! I knew nothing could have happened between you and Lucy! You're made for each other! See ya!" and she hung up, just like that, leaving Wyatt alone to deal with this bombshell.

A knock at the door took him out of his trance minutes later; "Wyatt? You ready? Rufus and Jiya already left and I told them we'd join them at the pub," he heard Lucy say from the other side of the door.

"Come, come in," Wyatt struggled to answer as he rested his head in his hands.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Lucy asked as soon as she spotted Wyatt, who looked like he had seen better days.

She doubted it was only the mission affecting him. Yes, it had been hard and cold, but they had succeeded at stopping Emma, no one was dead and no one was injured. Plus, he had seen way worse than a little snow, Lucy knew that. It had to be something else bothering him. It was just not like him to seem affected like that after a trip in the past, no matter how hard it was.

"I… I don't know," Wyatt sighed, lifting his head up and showing such vulnerability in his eyes that Lucy's heart almost stopped as she started imagining catastrophic scenarios in her head. What could have happened that was so bad?

"What happened Wyatt?" she asked, voicing out her worries and taking a seat next to Wyatt on the bench.

Wyatt sighed; "My, hum, my sister, called me." There was no really good way to announce something like that. So he figured there was no need to beat around the bush and instead go straight to the point.

"I thought you were an only child?" Lucy said, clearly confused by the whole situation and not understanding the full picture yet.

"I was. At least until something changed during our mission," Wyatt sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck with both hands.

"Oh!" Lucy said simply, not able to grasp the reality fully.

"Yeah, it's crazy! I don't know what to do. I don't even know that girl!" Wyatt sighed again, looking at her with disbelief.

"How? I mean… What changed, I, it's not fair!" she exploded, standing up again, rage flaming in her eyes.

"What?" Wyatt asked, until it dawned on him. Amy. There he was, complaining about gaining a sister he had no idea about, to Lucy, of all people, who had lost her very real sister to similar circumstances. It was unfair indeed.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't think about Amy before I complained. I wished it was her who was there instead of that stranger," Wyatt said softly, standing up to engulf his girlfriend in a comforting hug.

She clung to him before answering, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blustered out like this. It's just really hard sometimes and I was mad that you could get a sister you didn't know about while I lost mine. But I know it's not your fault and it was totally selfish. You deserve a chance at a family too Wyatt. Maybe you don't know her, but maybe she could offer something you never had, but really much deserved. What's her name?"

"Katie" Wyatt answered, tightening his hold around Lucy. That was why he loved her. Because no matter what, she could always, always find the best in a situation and make him feel better, "I guess I could try to get to know her. Plus, my mom is there apparently. In the original timeline, we drifted apart and I never saw her again after my sixteenth birthday,"

"See? That's something great Wyatt! Time travel made us lose a lot of things, but it also had its perks. I met you, and now you have a second chance at your family. With your mother and a new sister. I'm sure that if they're anything like you, they are awesome," Lucy answered, separating herself from Wyatt so she could look into his eyes.

"You're ready to meet them?" Wyatt asked nervously.

Lucy was shocked, "Me? I mean, shouldn't you do that by yourself first?"

"Apparently, they're already waiting for us for my mother's birthday diner. Plus, I'd rather do it with you by my side. If anything goes south, I'd love to know you are there for me," Wyatt shrugged and Lucy's heart swelled.

"I'll be there every step of the way,"

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, please leave a review if you did :) It feeds my motivation! See you soon ;)**


	21. T

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay since my last post! Holidays didn't let me a lot of time to write!**

 **I wanted to thank you for all the reviews I got for my last story :)** **It made me want to write faster! I hope you'll enjoy today's story too!**

 **Summary : She had never expected to become a traitor herself.**

* * *

 **Traitor**

She was a historian and, of course, history was full of notorious traitors. She had read about them, had learned about them and had despised most of them.

There was first and foremost Bennedict Arold whom she had had the chance, if that was how she could call it, to meet not so long ago. The guy was not only a world noted traitor, but also a Rittenhouse pioneer, an even better reason to hate him.

There was also Aldrich James whom she had had some sort of fascination to read about even though what he did was despicable. The man had worked for the CIA for years until it was discovered he was in fact a Soviet double agent, exposing over a hundred agents during his spying years.

Finally, one of her favourites was Aaron Burr. The man had had the guts to betray America, a country to which he had been vice president, by asking for money and ships in exchange for giving help to the British who wanted to take the territory of Louisiana.

So among all those historical traitors she knew, she had never expected to become one of them herself.

All her life she had worked her ass off so her mother would be proud of the woman and the historian she was becoming. She had gone to the school she was expected to, had taken a job at the university she was supposed to, had followed in every single of her mother's footsteps, just like her mother wanted her to.

She had done everything for her mother until it was too much. Until she had learned that her mother's fascination with history and her desire to raise her daughter to be just like her was only part of a bigger scheme, one that included using her as a tool to accomplish one of Rittenhouse's most important mission.

Two days before, when she packed her things and announced to her mother that she wanted nothing to do with being a Rittenhouse heir, that day, she became a traitor in her mother's eyes.

It hurt. It hurt so much when she thought about the last words her mother had yelled at her. Venomous words spat with hatred telling her how she was betraying her and how she never wanted to see her again if it was not to take her rightful place as a Rittenhouse leader.

If it was only that. She could have dealt with her mother thinking such a thing. As much as she missed the mother she used to know, she had never found her old relationship back with this altered timeline Carolyn. She didn't even feel like she knew this Carolyn.

She preferred finding comfort in believing that her mother might not have been Rittenhouse in the original timeline. She had started grieving her loving mother when she found out about her sickness. She preferred thinking about that instead of how she had turned out to be a monster.

What she couldn't deal though was feeling like her teammates and employers might think about her as a traitor.

The minute she found out about her mother's implications, Lucy feared that the others would think she was Rittenhouse too. What would Wyatt and Rufus think of her? Both her parents were Rittenhouse! She herself was Rittenhouse freaking royalty! How could she expect them to trust her now?

That was how she found herself in hiding. She had packed a small duffel bag with her things before leaving her mother's house in a hurry, only to realize she had nowhere to go. She had no place of her own, her mother didn't want to see her anymore and she couldn't face neither Wyatt or Rufus.

She drove around a bit, wondering what she was going to do. She thought about renting a hotel room, but then feared that agent Christopher or Jiya could retrace her with her credit card. What if they wanted to arrest her too? She had nothing to prove that she wasn't a traitor, a spy, or whatever they could think she was.

She finally settled on going to her old office at the history faculty. She knew she still had her access since she had gone there a few weeks ago when they asked her to do a replacement for another teacher who was sick.

Resigning herself, she had drove the short way there after a stop at the grocery store and had settled herself in her small office.

That was two days ago. So it meant that it had been two days since she had last been out of her office and since she had seen anyone. She wondered if agent Christopher had found out about her mother yet and if she had been arrested? Were they looking for her too now? Was she on some sort of wanted list? Were Wyatt and Rufus worried about her or they hated her, thinking she had been a spy or a saboteur the whole time?

"Hugghh!" Lucy groaned aloud as she collapsed on the old leather couch that was usually reserved for desperate students coming to plead their case for better grades. What was she going to do? She couldn't stay in hiding forever! If they really were looking for her as a Rittenhouse possible member, it was only a matter of time before the agents came breaking down her office door, dragging her out of her secluded hideout.

And oh she was right because minutes later, a loud knock at the door and a voice that she recognized immediately resonated through the silence of her office; "Lucy! Lucy I know you're in there I can see the light under the door!"

Lucy's breath quickened as she heard Wyatt calling her from the other side of the door. That was it, it was over. Would she go to prison? Would they ever believe she was innocent? What if she had done something for Rittenhouse without ever knowing it, manipulated by her mother? Or what if the other version of herself, this new timeline's Lucy, was an active Rittenhouse member and they had proof of her actions that could send her to jail?

"Lucy come on, I saw your car in the parking lot! I'm serious! Open that freaking door I'm really worried!"

That took her by surprise. Wyatt was worried about her? Or was it a trap? Maybe he had been sent to lure her out of her hiding. It might have not been rational, but in that moment, the fear prevented her from thinking clearly.

When she still didn't answer, Wyatt called her again; "Lucy! Please, I need to know if you're okay. I need to know if they hurt you,"

The honesty in his voice and the worriedness she heard were enough to finally convince her to unlock her door and let him in. It was well time to face the music.

She didn't even have time to open the door fully that Wyatt was rushing in, a wild look in his eyes, almost one of despair. He engulfed her in a bone crushing hug as soon as he spotted her before backing away and taking her face in both his hands; "You're okay? Did they hurt you?" he asked frantically.

Shell-shocked, it took a few seconds for Lucy to find the words to answer; "I'm alright. I'm okay,"

She didn't have time to add anything else because she found her face muffled in Wyatt's shirt as he tucked her in even closer, almost making it hard for her to breathe.

A few minutes later, he finally let go a little when Lucy wiggled in his arms, needing a fresh breath of air.

When Lucy was able to glance at him, she was surprised to find that his facial expression had once again changed. While he had first appeared worried when he had crossed the threshold, then relieved when she assured him no one had hurt her, now he looked pissed off.

"What the hell where you thinking?" he all but yelled.

Lucy was taken aback, "I… I..." she stuttered, at loss for words.

"Seriously Lucy! Do you know how much we looked for you? How come you didn't answer my texts or calls?" Wyatt bombarded her with questions.

"I… I thought, I just," she tried, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. She had been so afraid that they were looking for her, that they wanted to accuse her. She had been so terrified that no one would believe she was innocent that she had forgotten to think that maybe they'd be worried about her.

Wyatt looked at her with disbelief; "What? What did you think? Because I honestly cannot think of a good enough reason for you to disappear like that!"

"I was scared ok!" Lucy suddenly burst out.

"Scared of Rittenhouse? Of course! And you should be! But why hide all alone? Why disappear? I've been thinking the worst for two days! I thought you were hurt! I thought your mother had done something terrible! I thought you were," he took a break to inhale sharply, "I thought you were freaking dead!"

Lucy felt instantly bad at Wyatt's admission. She had never thought of that. She felt really bad now that she was realizing how she had made him worry. Especially, considering his past, she could see why he was mad at her.

"I'm sorry," she sighed honestly.

Wyatt shook his head, "It's okay Lucy. I can see that you didn't think about it and you were scared. It just hurt to know that you thought you couldn't trust me enough to come for me instead of hiding,"

"I was scared no one would believe me. I was scared you'd all think I was also a part of Rittenhouse. I was scared you'd think I had been deceiving you the whole time," she explained feeling her eyes fill with unshed tears from both sadness from worrying Wyatt, but also relief from finally not having to hide anymore.

Wyatt took a step forward and engulfed her in another hug; "Oh Lucy!"

Minutes passed and they like that in silent, simply enjoying the fact that they were finally reunited.

"Never do that to me again okay Lucy? No matter what, I'll always be there. You never have to be scared to come for me for anything," Wyatt promised as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"Thank you Wyatt, for being here and for finding me," Lucy whispered before suddenly breaking apart, "By the way, how did you know I'd be here?"

Wyatt shrugged, "You weren't with your mom, you weren't with Noah and your credit card hadn't been used once. I figured you had gone somewhere you knew, somewhere where you felt safe,"

"You were right," Lucy sighed, "I really didn't know where to go, and I still don't know what I'll do even now that you've found me. I guess I'll just rent a hotel room,"

Wyatt shook his head, "Don't even think about it! I'm not letting you out of my sight again! You're coming with me, no discussion."

"I can't impose my presence on you Wyatt," Lucy refused.

"Impose? No! You'd actually do me a favor! I could sleep better knowing you are safe Lucy," Wyatt admitted, taking a step forward, closing the space between them.

Lucy almost stopped breathing at their closeness, "What?"

"I wasn't kidding earlier when I talked about possibilities Lucy. If Mason hadn't interrupted I," he stopped, at loss for words.

"You would have done what?" she whispered, eyes riveted to Wyatt's lips, hoping it was finally going to happen.

"I would have done that," he said before putting his lips on hers as fire erupted in Lucy and she melted in his arms.

In that moment, she forgot everything, the fear of Rittenhouse, the pain of knowing she was a traitor in her mother's eyes and the doubts that had inhabited her for weeks now. She just wanted to enjoy what she had been waiting for.

In Wyatt's arms, she could finally feel safe and at peace.

* * *

Here it is! I really had fun reading about those famous historical traitors and I hope you did too.

I'm really at loss for the next word to use starting with U. If you guys have any ideas it would be appreciated :)

Thanks and don't forget to review!


	22. U

**Hello I'm back! So sorry again for the delay! I'm really trying to do my best :)**

 **So inspiration finally came, thanks to qwertygal for the idea. I wrote many many beginnings of other stories before coming to this so I hope you'll all like it!**

 **Summary : 1800's underwear isn't what you would call sexy.**

* * *

 **Underwear**

"I'm not putting on the bonnet," Lucy laughed as she showed Wyatt the white-yellowish piece of fabric that the wife of the innkeeper had lent her.

Wyatt laughed loudly as he eyed with dread the amount of flourishing that covered the bonnet, "This is simply horrible", he said with mock seriousness.

He took it from her hands and put it on as a joke, grinning mischievously.

Lucy couldn't hold back her giggles as the sight that was in front of her; Wyatt wearing a hat made out of white linen and lace was truly something.

"Seriously, people were wearing that back then?" he wondered with disbelief as he took the bonnet off and tossed it back to Lucy.

"This is not even the worst, just wait until you see my underwear," she joked before blushing at the realization of how her words could have been interpreted.

Seeing her underwear in 1800 was nothing. She had said it because it covered probably more skin that the sundress she was wearing when she came in Mason's that morning. But now, she just hoped that Wyatt hadn't misinterpreted her words and that he didn't think she wanted to show him her matching Victoria's Secret bra and panties. Because she did. But she just wasn't sure that he wanted to see them. She hadn't been sure of anything related to their relationship for a long time. 5 months and two weeks to be exact, the amount of time since her mother's dreadful Rittenhouse confessions.

"Hum, I mean, the undergarments I have under that dress could probably fit three people and there would still be too much fabric," Lucy rambled looking down at the floor to hide her rosy cheeks.

Wyatt probably sensed her uneasiness because he tried, a little awkwardly as if he was uncomfortable too, to lighten the mood by putting the bonnet back on, "Worse than this?"

Lucy got her smile back at Wyatt's ridiculous appearance, "Worse than this," she confirmed with a nod.

"I'm ready to see when we go to bed," Wyatt teased.

They were staying at a small rustic inn for the night. The three time travelers had been walking all day and had found themselves in the middle of nowhere at night. They had been lucky enough to cross the road of a charming old man who was, fortunately, the owner of an inn situated in the nearest city. It had been a blessing to stumble upon that man after a long day of running around, looking for Emma, but never finding her.

The man had kindly offered a room to the fake married couple they were now used to pretend they were. Whenever they had to face similar circumstances on missions, Wyatt and Lucy played that successful cards, guaranteeing them a place to stay while poor Rufus had to sleep in the stables. As much as they wished they could change it, history was still what it was, not good to black people. At least, Rufus wasn't taking it too harshly, but Lucy still felt bad for him.

It was unfair that she was going to sleep under warm covers while Rufus would freeze his ass in the stables. At least the innkeeper and his wife had been kind enough to lent night clothes to not only Wyatt and her, but also Rufus. They had all accepted the clothes with grateful smiles even though they knew there was no way they'd sleep in those. They didn't want to catch fleas. Their own underwear would do the trick.

"Do you want help with your corset? I doubt you want to sleep in it," Wyatt kindly offered and Lucy nodded before turning around, allowing him access to untie the laces.

As he started working on her corset in silence, Lucy was left again with her own scary thoughts and doubts.

There were some times where she felt like the lingering touches and the stolen glances Wyatt and her shared every now and then were proof that Wyatt might have the same feelings for her than she did for him. In other moments, just like when she had made that comment about underwear and he had looked so uneased, she doubted it and thought that maybe he just wanted to be friends. After all, ever since that faithful night where she had learned about her royal Rittenhouse upbringing, he had never once again addressed the subject of possibilities.

"This thing is real tight! How can you even breathe?" Wyatt wondered aloud as he continued untying her corset.

Lucy shrugged, "You get used to it I guess," _Plus it's not the only thing that stop my breath_ she thought _,_ referring to Wyatt's touches and glances.

"It amazes me how you can keep up with Rufus and I with all that fabric you have to drag around and since you can't even take a deep breath," he said and Lucy's heart swelled at his kind words.

"I just do my best I guess," she said, blushing at the compliments.

"Well, you do it better than anyone would," Wyatt added as he finished untying the last laces of the corset.

Lucy turned around, finally free to breathe fully, not that she was really able to with the feel of Wyatt's hands still on her shoulders and his breath tickling her neck. She wasn't hallucinating, right? He was closer than a friend would be, no?

When she finally faced Wyatt, she caught his eyes and her heart sped up. She didn't know if she was crazy, but it seemed like his eyes transcended everything she wished he would tell her.

"Wyatt, I," she whispered, not really knowing what to say nor do. She was just tempted to put her lips on his, but she needed some sort of confirmation that he was okay with it before she did.

"Shhh, I, I've been a coward lately and I… I'm tired of pretending" he took in a big breath, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry if I made you doubt. I've been wanting nothing more than to be with you ever since that day at Mason's, but after we started chasing Emma, it felt like it was never the right time and I," he trailed off, looking expectantly at Lucy for her to confirm she felt the same way.

"You, how," Lucy fumbled, "Wyatt! I look like a giant white puff! I've never been looking less sexy than right now! You talk about choosing the right moment, well I can't say that you did," she finished ending in a fit of giggles as she took in a handful of her skirts to show him her point.

"I don't share your point of view, I actually thing you'd look beautiful in a potato bag. And I think I chose the best moment because we're finally alone so no one can interrupt us this time. I love you Lucy, and I'm tired of pretending that I don't," Wyatt whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the bare skin of her neck, making her shiver.

"I love you too," Lucy confessed, lifting up her gaze to look deep in his eyes.

And just like that, they were finally kissing. No more waiting, no more pretending, they were finally being honest with themselves and each other. No matter that there was nothing less sexy than 1800's underwear. She had a special black and lacy something somewhere in her drawers that she couldn't wait to show Wyatt when they'd get back in 2018.

* * *

 **Here it is! If you liked it please leave a review, if feeds my motivation:)**

 **Letter V is almost done so it should be published in a couple of days once I've corrected my mistakes.**


	23. V

**Here it is already! V is for vacation! All the positive comments I received recently got me so motivated that I finished this in a day while I wasn't expecting to post this before Tuesday :) I hope you all enjoy what is the longest story so far!**

 **Summary : Wyatt, Lucy, Jiya and Rufus go on an awkward vacation together.**

* * *

 **Vacation**

"Sunscreen?"

"Check"

"Sunglasses?"

"Check"

"Beach towels?"

"Check! Lucy come on! We already went through that list two times already. We have everything. And if by some dumb luck we forgot something, we'll buy it there. We're not going to be lost in the 1800's, we're going for a long weekend to the beach in Santa Cruz. We should be alright,"

"I know that Wyatt, I just want to make sure we won't lose time searching for things we already have. I don't want to lose my time at the store just because I forgot something I have. Jiya did you check if Rufus' cooler was big enough?"

"Yes Ma'am, three times already," Jiya answered with a military salute at Lucy's overbearing questions.

Lucy only responded by rolling her eyes. There was only one person allowed to call her Ma'am without making her extremely annoyed and it was Wyatt. Everybody knew that.

Wyatt saved the day by taking her notepad off her hands. Lucy tried to protest, but she knew she had already lost. She couldn't win when Wyatt was giving her those eyes.

So Wyatt proceeded by taking her by the shoulders and guiding her outside where Rufus was packing the car, his mom's SUV they had borrowed for the expedition.

"Here, you're going to keep Rufus company while he packs the car. Jiya and I will finish the last minute preparations. I don't want to see you near any checklist for the rest of the day is that clear?" he asked on a playful tone and Lucy had no other choice than to nod. If there was one thing she could resist less than Wyatt's eyes, it was his smile. She had no chance. It wasn't a fair battle.

When Rufus spotted her walking towards the car empty handed he scoffed, "Huh, huh, you ain't coming to boss me around. Wyatt should know better than try to toss you off to me,"

Lucy sighed and threw her hands in the air with surrender, "Alright, I'm not gonna say anything! You people can't take a little organisation,"

"A little organisation? I bet the FBI is less thorough than you've been with all your checklists and verifications. We're going on a vacation Lucy, loosen up!" Rufus said as he threw in beach chairs and parasols in the car's trunk.

"Maybe if you placed them on that side instead," Lucy tried, thinking she could save some space and organize the packing more efficiently.

"Lucy!" Rufus warned, "Why don't you just rest until we leave huh?"

Sighing, Lucy retreated to the stairs of her house where she sat, waiting for the others to finish the preparations.

There was a reason why she had been so focused on making lists and verifying that they had everything. It helped her take her mind of her worries. They were going on a vacation, the four of them. One couple and what? Two friends? Two coworkers? Two people who were opened to possibilities, but had yet to talk about said possibilities?

After her mother's revelation of her implication within Rittenhouse's most powerful ranks, Lucy's life had been a whirlwind. First she had moved out of her mom's and had rent a small house for herself close to the city. She had always wanted some place like that for herself, but it was never a good time. After college, her car accident had left her psychologically scarred for many months and she had been too afraid to take big decisions like the one that had led to the said accident, that faithful night where she almost drowned. Then, when she finally felt confident enough to leave and find herself her own place, her mom had gotten sick and she had preferred to be there for her, postponing her projects for later.

She sometimes was astonished as to how ironic her life had turned out to be. When her mom was sick, all she wished for was a few more moments with her. Oh how much she was mad that she had gotten that stupid lung cancer from smoking!

When her wish had been granted and her mom was back and healthy, she found out it came with a cost she would have never expected; her sister. It was bittersweet to enjoy moments with her mom while whishing everything would go back to how it was, a timeline where Amy was alive. But when she found out about her mother's role as a Rittenhouse leader, it was like her whole world had crumbled.

She had wished for so long to be able to talk to her mother again and now that she had her back she couldn't even face her, too mad and traumatized at the idea of what her mother had done for the organization.

So finding a place of her own had been a necessary step she had finally found the courage to take. She had moved her stuff from Noah's apartment, where she had never really lived and rented a small town house like she had always dreamed of.

But no matter how much she loved that she had found the house of her dreams, it wasn't enough to fill the constant void in her heart. She sometimes felt like there was no one left in her life anymore. She had had parents who both loved her when she was little. Now she knew that her father had never been her father in the real place and that her biological father and her mother were part of some sort of political group that was responsible for most of America's biggest atrocities. Her sister, her best friend and confident had vanished from the world, erased by a vengeful madman.

Yes, she had her colleagues. She knew they were there for her. But she couldn't help but expect more from Wyatt. He had given her that heart stopping speech months ago about how he wasn't ready to go and how he wanted to explore the possibilities. However, since they had gone back to chasing crazy people through time, he had never once again addressed the subject, leaving her completely confused and deceived about their relationship.

It was getting more and more difficult for Lucy to ignore her feelings whenever she was near Wyatt. Her heartbeat was faster, her mouth was dry, she could feel the temperature rise and her cheeks flush. She felt like she couldn't think clearly when he was around and he seemed so oblivious to it that it made her go crazy.

And now she was going to spend three days with him at the beach. Jiya and Rufus would also be there, but she knew that they were bound to want some time alone, which would leave her with Wyatt as her sole company.

That was why she had put all her energy in organizing the trip. Because checking boxes on a list made her forget how nervous she was about the whole thing.

"Do you think we have everything?" a teasing voice interrupted her thoughts and Lucy turned around and looked up to see Wyatt carrying the last of the bags, including hers.

Lucy, still sitting in the stairs, simply nudged him in the shins, "Don't make fun of me. You'll be sorry if you forget your underwear while I'll just have the pleasure to say that I told you so,"

Wyatt winked "Won't happen. You reminded everyone five times already,"

"Come on you two, stop bickering," said Jiya, the last one to emerge from the house, "Lucy you can lock, we have everything,"

"Are you su-," Lucy stopped in time, "Alright, let's go," she said, plastering on a fake smile, hoping it would give her courage.

She locked the door of her house before joining her friends just as they were taking place in the car. Rufus went to sit in the back, but Lucy grabbed his door and yanked it open before he could close it fully.

"I can ride in the back with Jiya," she stated, hoping her friend would sense her discomfort at the idea of sitting side by side with Wyatt for the next hour and a half.

"What? No! Jiya and I want to watch some episodes of Startreck on my laptop. We need the backseat, sorry," said Rufus before closing the door and leaving a resigned Lucy on the pavement.

She had no other choice than to climb in the passenger seat.

Minutes later, she had yet to utter a word and Jiya and Rufus were sure not going to be of any help. They already had their earplugs and their eyes were glued to the screen, completely captivated by their TV show.

Wyatt's eyes were riveted on the road as he managed his way through the traffic leading out of San Francisco and to the beach. They clearly were not the only people leaving for the long weekend. If he was as uncomfortable as Lucy was, he was not letting it show. Actually, Lucy was sure he wasn't uncomfortable a bit, judging by his actions earlier. It seemed like no matter what, Wyatt was always in control, calm, while she was just a ball of clumsy nerves.

"Can I put on some music?" Lucy asked, needing something to occupy her mind before she'd go crazy over-analyzing every single thing.

Wyatt shrugged "Yeah, sure,"

She turned on the radio and switched through the stations, trying to find something interesting enough that wasn't just superficial chitchatting or advertisements. She finally settled on a pop station and tried to concentrate on the song and the landscape instead of Wyatt's proximity and what it was doing to her heart rate.

"I love that song," Wyatt said, taking her out of her thoughts.

Lucy didn't hear what he had said "Hum?"

"I said I love that song," Wyatt repeated, eyes still fixed on the road.

"Hum, me too," Lucy nodded softly before turning the volume up. Without thinking, she started humming to the lyrics.

Wyatt chuckles made her realize what she was doing and she blushed, "Sorry,"

Wyatt shook his head "Don't be sorry. It's nice to that you finally are enjoying yourself. Plus, you have a nice voice,"

"What? I've been enjoying myself all day long," Lucy lied.

"Come on Lucy! First there was that list that made you very anxious and then you kept silence until a couple of minutes ago when you asked me if you could put on some music. Actually you've been acting weird ever since Jiya suggested that trip," Wyatt stated raising his eyebrows and awaiting an answer.

But Lucy wasn't ready to expose her feelings so she denied everything, "I'm not acting weird. I've just been feeling tired that's all. I'll be okay when I get there. Actually I think I'm going to try to get an hour of sleep,"

She turned her head towards the passenger's window and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come in an attempt to avoid any more awkward moments with Wyatt for the rest of the ride.

And it worked.

She woke up an hour and a half later when Wyatt gently shook her shoulders.

It took her time to register where she was and what was happening since her mind was still clouded by sleepiness, but when she did, she realized how close Wyatt was and almost jumped out of the car at the electric discharge his touch gave her.

Wyatt raised his hands above his head as if showing her he was unarmed, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you,"

"It's okay. I've been a little jumpy with the missions and everything," Lucy tried to explain, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, Jiya and Rufus went to get the key of the room already. We are left carrying the luggage,"

Following him out of the car, Lucy helped Wyatt pack a small cart full of their suitcases and other stuff before they both headed towards the hotel lobby to meet Rufus and Jiya.

When she pushed the door opened, Lucy immediately spotted Jiya arguing fervently at the reception desk while Rufus was at her side, really not looking at ease. When he saw them, his smile turned to an apologetic one.

"Well hum, it seemed that they made a mistake with the reservation and huh… well we wanted the suite with the two rooms and the couch, but apparently they gave us a simple room with two beds. No couch," Rufus explained running his left hand on the back of his neck in discomfort.

"What? Wyatt! Do something!" Lucy protested, but Jiya shook her head.

"I'm sorry Lucy, we did everything we could, but they really don't have anything else available. They offered us free breakfast though?"

"It's alright Lucy, we can share right?" Wyatt asked and Lucy blushed.

"If you're not comfortable Lucy, we sleep you and I in the same bed and Rufus and Wyatt in the other," Jiya generously offered, but Lucy didn't want to ruin her friend's weekend because of her own insecurities and stupid untameable feelings.

"Thanks Jiya, but Wyatt and I can share," Lucy answered once again, putting on her fake smile and trying to convince everyone as much as herself that she was going to be okay and that there was nothing to be nervous about.

It's not that she didn't want to share a bed with Wyatt. The problem was that it was totally the opposite. She wanted it so much that it hurt. But she also wanted him to want it and that was something she wasn't sure about.

How could she sleep knowing Wyatt was laying a few inches next to her. What if their feet or arms touched? She'd almost jumped out of her skin just as his hands touched her shoulders in the car. And what if her sleeping-self did something embarrassing like cuddling him during the night? There was no way she was going to sleep for the next two nights. Hopefully she could catch up on that time on the beach.

The last time they had laid side by side had been months, well years ago, in 1934, with Bonnie and Clyde professing their love for each other just on the other side of the curtain. And as awkward as the whole situation had been, Lucy couldn't help but sometimes wish she could go back to that moment and feel Wyatt's proximity once again.

But now that it was about to happen, she wasn't sure why she had wished such a thing in the first place.

Lucy told herself she was only doing it for her friends who deserve a vacation. Emma was on the bench because of an injury so agent Christopher had given them all the weekend off and almost begged them to do something fun and leave San Francisco. She wanted them to come back re-energized. Given everything that Jiya had done for her, Lucy knew she couldn't ruin her only vacation in a really long time by having them switch beds so she could avoid Wyatt.

And thankfully, Jiya seemed to appreciate the gesture; "Thank you Lucy, Rufus and I appreciate," she said as Rufus gave her a side hug.

"What about we drop our stuff in the room and head for the afternoon on the beach?" Rufus suggested, changing the mood to a lighter one as everyone couldn't wait to just lay under the sun, dozing off peacefully.

"I'd say it's a good plan," Wyatt agreed before taking the cart with all their stuff and rolling it towards the elevator.

The four friends settled into the room. It was a nice one with two bedrooms separated by a small hallway that lead to a balcony overseeing the beach and the ocean. On either side of that hallway were the bedrooms with their private bathrooms, intimacy provided by French doors. A good thing for Jiya and Rufus who'd get some time just the two of them, not such a good thing for Lucy who dreaded the moment she'd end up alone with Wyatt.

Lucy eyed the bed for a long time, lost in her thoughts, until Wyatt cleared his throat, "You know, if it makes you too uncomfortable, I can sleep on the floor,"

"What? Don't be stupid Wyatt. The floor is probably disgusting. It's a beach resort. There must be a ton of sand and god knows what else staining that carpet. We can share, as long as you don't snore," Lucy tried to joke, hoping it would lighten the mood and it seemed to work.

"I think you're the one who snores if I remember well," Wyatt teased, making an allusion to one of their missions where they had spent the night in a cabin lost deep in the forest. They were all so tired that Lucy didn't even remember falling asleep on the hard wooden floor of the cabin that was empty of any furniture. The next morning, Wyatt and Rufus couldn't stop teasing her about how she had snored all night. She had blamed exhaustion and the beginning of a cold.

"You know pretty well that it was an exception," Lucy laughed, but before Wyatt could answer, Jiya interrupted them by a knock at their door.

"Are you ready guys?" she asked from the other side of the door.

"I need to change in my swimsuit and I'm ready," Lucy answered before disappearing in the bathroom.

Minutes later, the four friends were finally on the beach. They installed their chairs, parasols and beach towels and were ready to enjoy a couple of hours of under the sun.

While Rufus and Jiya immediately ran to the ocean to swim in the waves, Lucy preferred to stay on her beach towel to tan and read a good book about the secession war that she had brought with her.

Before laying down, exposing herself to the rays of a rather powerful sun, Lucy decided to take off her dress to be only in her swimsuit, a black intricate one piece.

When she slipped off her dress and caught Wyatt's eyes right after, she realized he had been staring and he quickly blushed a deep shade of crimson as he was caught.

Feeling insecure under Wyatt's gaze, Lucy turned around to apply her sunscreen, telling herself that if she wasn't looking at him he wasn't either. It wasn't the first time that she caught Wyatt staring at her while she was removing clothing. The first time had been in that cell on their first mission. While a part of her wanted to believe it was because he was attracted, somehow, by her, another one kept repeating her that if he was he would have made a move already.

Lucy covered almost every inch of her skin with sunscreen until she realized with uneasiness that she couldn't reach her back. Her swimsuit was all opened in the back and she really needed protection since her pale skin had the bad habit of burning really fast.

She didn't want to ask Wyatt, that would be way too uncomfortable. So she tried to reach it by herself, staining her swimsuit with white coconut scented cream in the process and still not able to cover everything right. She struggled for a while until Wyatt's chuckles made her turn around.

"Let me help you Lucy," he suggested, running his hand on the back of his neck, which made Lucy wonder if he was feeling uncomfortable at the idea of applying her sunscreen. She hoped her feelings for Wyatt weren't that obvious and that it wasn't because he was afraid of encouraging her unshared feelings that Wyatt was acting in a nervous way.

Since she had no other choice because she didn't want to look like a lobster later, Lucy accepted his offer with a small nod of the head.

She turned around and put her hair out of the way across her shoulder while Wyatt grabbed the sunscreen bottle and poured some in his hands.

When he touched her back she shrieked, probably both from the cold of the cream and also the electricity of his touch.

Wyatt apologized for startling her and she wanted to chastise him for thinking he was the one at fault while she clearly was the jumpy one who couldn't stop the butterflies from dancing around in her stomach.

He finished applying the sunscreen on her back quickly and Lucy thanked him quietly before putting on her sunglasses and laying stomach down on her towel, hoping both to hide her flushed cheeks and to calm her rapidly beating heart.

She didn't speak for the rest of the time she spent alone with Wyatt, not until Jiya and Rufus got back from their swim.

"Lucy, you want to take a walk with me?" Jiya asked mere seconds after she had dried herself with her beach towel, tossing it on a chair.

"Don't you want to rest? We've been in the water for almost two hours," Rufus said in disbelief, taking a seat next to Wyatt and reaching for a refreshing drink in the cooler.

"I need some girl time with Lucy," Jiya said before extending her hand to her friend and helping her stand to her feet.

"Alright," Lucy agreed, putting her dress back on and following her friend to walk on the hot white sand.

"So? Wyatt had the chance to cover you in sunscreen?" Jiya teased as soon as they were far enough so the boys wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"What? How? You saw?" Lucy rambled, startled to learn that there had been a witness to that particular awkward moment.

"Yes I did. And Wyatt seemed to enjoy himself," Jiya added pointing a playful finger at Lucy.

"No… I mean… I didn't see, well it was rather awkward," Lucy tried to explain.

"Come on Lucy, how many times again will I have to tell you that Wyatt is head over heels in love with you?

Lucy shook her head, looking to the ground "He is not,"

"Yes he is! And I know you are too!" Jiya argued.

"You know what my feelings for Wyatt are, Jiya. If there is one thing I could never hide to you it's that. But I'm pretty sure that Wyatt doesn't feel the same way. This is why it became so awkward between us lately. I feel like I'm being so obvious all the time! I don't want him to start being uncomfortable because it's not reciprocated. I can't destroy the great thing we have as a team. How could we work after that?"

Jiya couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "I think you're the one making it more difficult than it has to be. Wyatt loves you Lucy. I think you both should stop being afraid and admit your feelings,"

"I don't know. If he really was feeling those things, wouldn't he have made a move already?" Lucy asked once again, feeling completely confused.

"I think you're both scared. And how can you expect him to make a move when you refuse to talk to him alone for more than two seconds or when you jump out of your skin at the smallest contact?" Jiya pointed out.

"I don't do that," Lucy lied lamely.

Jiya snorted "Yes of course, you seemed so at ease earlier when Wyatt applied sunscreen on your back."

Lucy knew Jiya was right, but she didn't know if she was ready to face her fears of being rejected yet again. It was better to have Wyatt as a friend than to lose him for some unshared feelings. She had lost so many people already. She wasn't ready to lose him.

They finished their walk in silence, Jiya knowing that Lucy needing to process their discussion in her head. The only noises that could be heard were the laughs of kids jumping in the waves, the cries of seagulls and the soft whoosh made by the waves crashing down on the sand.

That night, while Lucy was in the shower, she couldn't will herself to get out because everything that Jiya and her had discussed kept running in her head like an old CD stuck on replay. She could hear Jiya telling her to stop being scared and a part of her just wanted to get out of the bathroom and go straight to kiss Wyatt, no words needed to be said. The other part of her wanted to stay in the shower forever, at least until Wyatt was asleep, so she could sneak into bed without them having to utter a single word.

A knock at the door took the decision for her.

"Lucy? Are you alright? You've been there for a while," Wyatt asked with a hint of worry that warmed her heart.

"Yes, sorry. I was hum… just thinking," Lucy replied before hitting herself with her palm, feeling stupid for her lame answer.

Wyatt chuckled, "Ok then!"

Inhaling deeply, Lucy finally turned the shower off and got out. She put on her pyjamas, dried her hair, brushed her teeth, and when she couldn't find anything else to do no matter how hard she tried, she got out of the bathroom, leaving behind a wave of steam from having spent so much time under the hot water, trying to make up her mind.

And she wasn't ready for the sight that awaited her. Wyatt, no shirt on, sitting on the bed while looking at his phone, the fading sunlight illuminating the room, and him, just so perfectly.

"You alright Lucy?" Wyatt asked for the hundredth time that day as he saw her standing still, mouth half open as if she had been ready to say something.

She shook her head, "Yes, sorry, hum… I'll be on the balcony," Lucy said before disappearing through the glass door of the balcony, escaping the much needed talk she had to have with Wyatt.

The soft ocean breeze caressed her skin and blew through her hair as she gazed pensively at the immensity of water in front of her. So much things unknown across that ocean and in its depths.

That was exactly what was making her afraid with Wyatt. The unknown. Not knowing what could happen between them was making her too frightened to even stay in his presence for more that 5 minutes without flying.

She heard the door roll in its creaks behind her and she tensed.

"Lucy, we need to talk," Wyatt said after a few silent beats.

Closing her eyes, Lucy inhaled sharply, "I know"

They stayed in silence for a few seconds until Wyatt broke the ice: "We can't keep going on like this Lucy. It's horrible!"

Lucy sighed "I know,"

Wyatt raised his voice at her seemingly nonchalance: "Would you stop saying "I know" and look at me Lucy?"

Lucy turned around in one swift motion, tears on her cheeks and Wyatt immediately felt bad for snapping at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked with such gentleness that Lucy had to shut her eyes tightly to prevent more tears from rolling down. She didn't want to mess their friendship, their teamwork. She didn't want to jeopardize the small equilibrium she had left in her life. Who would she turn to? Everyone was gone.

"No," she admitted.

"Why? Why don't you tell me? I keep trying to be there for you, I keep trying to talk to you, but you shut me out. Did I do something?" Wyatt wondered.

"You didn't do anything," Lucy sighed, "It's me… I…" Lucy trailed off, not knowing where to start.

"Listen, is it because of what I said weeks ago? About… about hum, possibilities?" Wyatt tried tentatively and Lucy tensed even more. There it was; rejection.

"Maybe," she whispered, looking down at the floor. The only thing she could see where Wyatt's feet pacing.

She heard Wyatt take in a big breath before he tried again, "I'm sorry, if I've made you uncomfortable. I… I shouldn't have done that and I perfectly understand that you… that you don't feel the same way,"

Lucy heart sank at his words. Yep, rejection. He had realized she wasn't feeling plain old friendship for him while that was the only thing he had for her. Still looking at the floor, she replied in a small voice, trying to contain her disappointment, "No, I'm sorry for making it so obvious and forcing my feelings on you. I understand if, if you want to hum, just stay friends,"

"Wh-what?" a dumbfounded Wyatt stuttered.

Lucy sighed. Was he really going to make her repeat those painful words? "I said that I understand if you prefer to be friends," she repeated in a tight voice.

"But I don't want to be just friends," Wyatt replied and this time it was Lucy who felt thunderstruck.

"What?" she cried out, lifting her eyes and catching his gaze for the first time that night, a glance that was reflecting back all those feelings she had been desperately trying to hide.

Wyatt stepped forward, closing the distance between them; "I love you Lucy," he whispered in her ear.

The shock Lucy felt at that moment couldn't be described with words. She spoke and moved slowly, as if any sudden movement would make the moment vanish: "You what?"

"I love you, Ma'am," Wyatt repeated with love sparkling in his eyes.

"But why, why not say anything?" Lucy stuttered.

Wyatt chuckled, "I guess for the same reasons you kept silence? Because we were too stupid to admit our feelings to each other and instead we've been miserable apart from months? But yearning for the same thing?"

"Said like that, we sound like two idiots," Lucy laughed.

"We do," Wyatt confirmed before bending to engulf her in a kiss, the best kiss of Lucy's life.

She had been a fool after all to dread that vacation. It was now one they'd remember forever.

* * *

 **Only four to go! Thank you all for the comments you leave me, it is what has got me so far! So please review again ;)**


	24. W

**Hey guys! This is already W! Seriously I can't believe it! Only three to go :) And I really, really need help for X and Y... So if you have ideas ;)**

 **For the moment enjoy W :)**

 **Summary : Wyatt gets a cut in the leg and Lucy has to nurse it back to health**

* * *

 **Wounded**

"You stupid reckless hothead!" Lucy all but yelled as she wringed a torn piece of clothing that she had taken from her dress and boiled in hot water.

"Ouch!" Wyatt whined as she applied the cloth to his wound, trying to clean it a little, at least as best as she could given the time period full of germs circumstances.

Lucy only pressed harder on his wound as he wiggled a little underneath her touch; "Oh you don't get to whine! You don't deserve it after the way you acted out!" Lucy chastised as she continued cleaning the deep cut on Wyatt's thigh. "It's going to need stitches," she sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to faint at the sight of blood?" Wyatt teased Lucy, trying to change the subject.

Lucy eyed him sternly, "Yes, but a certain impulsive man received a knife cut in his thigh because of his impetuous actions and I am the only one here who can help him out. I surely won't let you in the hands of 1778's doctors and Rufus went to retrieve the first aid kit in the lifeboat. So I have to take upon myself to make sure you live."

Wyatt rolled his eyes in annoyance, "This thing wouldn't kill me. I was shot in the gut on the second mission and I survived. This is merely a graze compared to a gunshot,"

"Maybe, but it could have been worst Wyatt! This thug went for you blindly! You could have been stabbed somewhere much more dangerous! It could have pierced your spleen and you could have bled to death!" Lucy cried out harshly.

Wyatt sat up on the bed he had been previously laying on. He wanted to be at eye level with Lucy for that fight, he needed it; "And I should have done what then? Let this thug rape you?" Wyatt spat back at her.

"He wasn't going to… I would have been…" Lucy rambled as memories of that filthy man touching her came back to her in a rush. She shook her head and pushed those thougths to the back of her mind. It wasn't time to deal with that, she had to take care of Wyatt first, even if he was being an ass.

"Yes of course! You would have been all right. The man only had his hands under your skirt while he was sucking on your neck," Wyatt replied cynically, making Lucy shudder once again at the flashbacks this was bringing up.

Lucy took a minute to compose herself before lashing out again, "Well, it wasn't a good reason to risk being dead! Because you sure wouldn't have been of any help dead. Do you think that it would have stopped him from, from ra…, from hurting me if you'd been dead?"

Wyatt sighed, defeated, "I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't think,"

"No of course you didn't!" she snapped before taking the bottle of alcohol and drenching the cloth with it. With no warning, she patted Wyatt's wound with it, making him hiss in pain.

"Listen Lucy, I didn't think okay," he said through clenched teeth, "I just saw that guy with his hands all over you and I lost it! I couldn't stand there and do nothing! I didn't want him to get away with it!"

"So you just jumped on a man with a knife with no other thoughts?" Lucy said with raised eyebrows.

"Lucy, I'll die before I let anyone hurt you okay? No one can get away with hurting you! No one!" Wyatt said looking right in Lucy's eyes.

"Well you are not allowed to die okay? Because I can't go on without you Wyatt! I have no one left! You became one of the only persons important in my life! You can't die! So stop putting yourself in danger over and over again!" Lucy cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Lucy," he whispered.

"You don't want to see me hurt? Well I don't want to see you dead!" she added in between fits of sobs.

Wyatt raised a hand to caress Lucy's cheek; "I'm sorry Lucy, really. I'll try to be more careful, but I'll still try to save you no matter what okay? Because I can't lose you either. I can't lose someone I love again," he admitted open-heartedly.

"What?" Lucy shrieked.

"I love you Lucy. And I'm sorry for not saying it earlier because you deserve to be told every single day. I love you and I can't stand still and watch people hurt you. But also because I love you, I promise that I'm gonna try to be less reckless and more careful," Wyatt said before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Wyatt's kiss was like nothing Lucy had ever experienced. It was so gentle and sweet and his lips tasted like heaven. One of his hand was gently cupping the back of her neck while her hands were plunged in his hair. As she leaned in a little closer to him, deepening the kiss, she was reminded of the reality by a wince of pain coming from Wyatt.

"Sorry, sorry, the wound," she apologized, blushing at what she had just done.

"Stupid reckless hothead you can say! I won't get hurt again if it means you'll kiss me like that more often," Wyatt joked with a wink.

And he kept his promise, because he received many kisses after that.


	25. X

**So here it is! The X chapter :)** **I finally decided to go with X-ray, but all the other suggestions I got were equally as good! Thank you again for helping me with that writer block.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Summary : He was like a special x-ray made only for her**

* * *

 **X-Ray**

When she was a little girl, around 8 years old if she remembered right, Lucy had broken her wrist. She had been showing off on the school's playground, climbing like a little monkey as high as she could when she had fell down on the sand, her wrist bending in an odd way under her weight, breaking the bones.

Her mother, at that time going rogue about the incident and wanting to sue the school, had brought her to the hospital immediately to have it examined by a doctor.

She remembered how awed she had been when the doctor had shown her the x-ray film of her wrist with the shattered bones. She was amazed as to how some sort of camera could see right through her, as if her skin was transparent. Never in her life had she seen something that could see through her like that.

At least that was what she thought until she met Wyatt Logan and all her convictions were crushed.

He was like a special x-ray made only for her. No matter how she was feeling, no matter the situation they were in, he could always read right through her lies and the facades she was putting on.

At first it annoyed her how she could have no secret. She couldn't spend a day mourning her sister alone if she wanted to. He always sensed it and tried to take her mind off the dwelling and the whining. But sometimes she just wanted to feel miserable and it annoyed her that he wasn't letting her.

Still, she had since long realized how she appreciated it even if she wasn't always able to see it.

There had been that moment in what seemed like years ago when he had been able to see right past her walls in Nazi Germany and he had known exactly just by a few looks that she wasn't feeling well. While Rufus had been completely oblivious to her mini break down, Wyatt had not been fooled and had found the right words to make her feel better. They were only strangers working together back then, only on their fourth mission, and even then he could sense when something was wrong.

Since that moment, Wyatt had never ceased to amaze her with how much he could understand her.

It was in those moments, when she could communicate with him how she felt without having to utter a single word, when only a glance could suffice for him to know exactly what she was thinking, it was in those moments when she was realizing just how much Wyatt Logan had become an important part of her life and an important part of herself.

It had saved their lives many times during particularly rough missions. They could communicate in silence, in plain sight of their opponents and no one would see it. It had helped them take decisions and make plans that had saved them from Emma's goons decade after decade.

And Lucy was thankful for that.

But damn it! Could Wyatt just stop sometimes to read her? Could he at least try for her sake? She couldn't even try to keep a secret from him, to surprise him, he was always sensing it, as if he could read her mind every single second.

All day he had been bugging her, asking what she was hiding from him, if she was okay, where she had gone. She kept dodging his questions or making up answers she thought would please him, but she could see in his eyes that he didn't believe her for a single second. It was so frustrating.

He had heard her in the early morning, when she thought he was still sleeping and she had snuck in the bathroom secretly, trying not to wake him up.

She had almost jumped out of her skin when she'd slipped back under the covers and she had found him eyeing her worriedly, asking if she was alright and if she was feeling well. She had lied, pretexting a headache that had needed some painkillers, but she knew he had seen through it. He saw through everything like a freaking X-Ray.

And she shouldn't have been so shocked that her surprise was ruined. She had wanted it to be perfect. Full of excitement and impatient to share the news with him, she had wrapped him a box with her surprise inside. She had cooked his favourite diner, had lit some candles, put on a black dress and had waited patiently for his return from work. The whole scene looked like it was taken from a cheesy romantic comedy.

Their lives and their relationship had been so chaotic and atypical so far that she had wanted that moment to be as text-book as it could get. The first time he had seen her without a bra had been in a cell in 1937. They deserved a normal course of events for once.

But of course Wyatt wanted none of that. He had come with a gift too. He had insisted she opened it first, even before dinner was served and she had time to set the mood. And her heart had stopped when she had get the first glance at her gift.

A white baby onesie with a red embroidered inscription stating; "I have the best mommy in the world".

And when she had looked at him, dumfounded, he had simply said with a wink; "You know you can't hide anything from me Ma'am,'

Once again, she had not been able to hide something from Wyatt Logan. He was her own personal x-ray.

* * *

 **If you like it feel free to review ;) Only two to go!**


End file.
